


Richard Armitage, Lee Pace, Hobbit Cast Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Richard Armitage, Lee Pace Rambles/Imagines [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Big happy birthday to a certain Brit, got inspired for this strange ramble. Hope you like it!! It’s cheesy and Fluffy and a tad bit ridiculous but here it is!





	1. Safety Cones - Lee Pace

Strolling through the mall tracing the wafting scent of pretzels you happily claimed a spot in line at the booth claiming two pretzels for yourself for continuing you trek through. Finishing them and your drink by the time you’d reached the first store you were searching for. Not long after, sliding through the crowded shop you excited with the pair of shoes you had aimed to buy before moving to your favorite shop to pick up the latest cartoon and caricature coated shirts ranging with characters from your favorite shows along with a new blanket to coat your new mattress.   
Exciting you turned to head to the next of your stops only to freeze at the small hand wrapping around yours. Glancing down your smile grew as you crouched down, “Lily, are you alright, why are you crying?”  
The small girl sniffled again as you wiped her cheeks, “My Uncle, I can’t find him.”  
You smiled again asking, “Well I’ll help you find him. What does he look like.”  
Her eyes dropped to the shirt on top of the others in your bag with Thranduil lounging across his throne with slitted sunglasses downing wine and reached in to tap the picture, “That’s him.”  
Fighting your smirk you wiped her cheeks again and said, “Alright, we’re looking for the Elf King then.” Curing your arm around her to hold her on your hip as you rose again thankful for your heels at least this once to be able to get a better glance out over the crowds still looming over you. “What shop were you near?”  
“Something with lemons.”  
Blinking you turned and walked towards the lemonade ice stand in the direction she pointed towards, glancing around a group of women were trailing a tall man moving through a shop politely searching and making a circle himself before he spotted you clutching the small girl before you watching as you set her on a nearby bench. Unwrapped the plastic spoon for the small cup of lemon ice she eyed with smacking lips you purchased to keep her calm. Looking up the crowd finally left after the last of the questions they had asked were answered as he excited the store and crossed the walkway to you. Glancing up your eyes locked on him as your hand tapped her knee and you pointed at the giant headed for you, “That him?”  
He turned her head giving a wave that drew a relieved smile from the bewildered man who wished nothing more than to snatch the child away, crouching at her side glancing at you on the bench beside her he said, “Lily you know you’re not supposed to wander off.”  
His eyes shifted to you as she lowered the now empty spoon to point it at you to say, “But it’s Miss Pear my art teacher!”  
You gave a brief wave and a forced smile shifting your bag back with your foot as he gave a relieved exhale smiling at you, “So you’re the infamous Miss Pear. You’ve been a popular topic today.” His smile deepened as your ears started turning pink.  
You nodded forcing a smile, “Well, um, I should probably leave you to your shopping.” Your hand found Lily’s shoulder, “No wandering.”  
Her lips pouted as her hand landed on yours, “But you can’t leave!”  
You blinked then looked up to Lee with an obvious reluctance for you leaving as well saying, “You don’t have to go. I mean, unless you were leaving.”  
“I, just, you’re with family, so..”  
He smirks watching as Lily hops down moving to throw away the empty cup and spoon in the nearby trashcan then returned to grab your hand saying, “Come on, Uncle promised we’d go to Candy Land!” Pulling on your hand with sliding feet until you rose as he did with a growing smile lifting the girl to his hip and leading the way as you discreetly reached in your bag to flip the Thranduil shirt over to be under a trex shirt and pull your hand back as he glanced down and smiled at you.   
Walking quietly at his side you listened as Lily carried on about her latest painting you had helped her with before she brought up one you had made of him widening his smile as he glanced down at you again spotting your growing blush yet again as you said, “It’s a group one with the whole Hobbit cast, it was a birthday gift for another of the teachers’ husbands.”  
He chuckled softly bouncing Lily higher so she could get a better view of the shop they were headed for causing her to gasp and point before listing all the sweets and plushies she was going to buy as Lee said, “One bag of sweets and five plushies. I can’t send you back like I did last time with armfuls of gummy worms.”  
She pouted again, “But-.”  
He chuckled and pecked her on the cheek, “Pouting won’t work. Besides your Mother would hang me if I did.”  
Lily giggled, “You’re too tall.”  
He chuckled again, “Your Mother would find a way.” Holding her as he claimed the candy she wanted before setting her down to select the plushies, running side to side trying to choose as Lee glanced at you again, “I hope we’re not keeping you from anything.”  
You smiled up at him, “No just shopping.”  
His eyes sparkled at you as he drew his bottom lip in his mouth to wet it, “Any particular stops you needed to make?”  
You nodded glancing away towards the debating child, “One, but I can go another day.”  
His smile grew as he shifted on his feet eyeing you over especially the shirt your arm was attempting to block with a silver and black scarf drawn wrapped around the neck and down the chest it with the phrase, “Pies are home. People always come home.” In waving letters across your back under your long curled ponytail making his smile grow as his eyes slid down farther eyeing your tight jeans over the heels he assumed he had possibly made more uncomfortable to wear with his long stride.  
He bit back his chuckle saying, “We can go wherever you like I’ve got her the whole day and I was planning on running through the whole mall anyway at least twice till she wanted to nap.”  
You met his eyes, “I really don’t think you’d want to go bra shopping with me.” Your smirk grew as it was his turn to blush through a soft chuckle glancing at Lily still locked on deciding. “Besides I normally have to try on at least three because for some unknown reason I have to go out and buy the most expensive ones or I end up lopsided.” His smile grew as he looked you over again, “Course it’s a ‘common thing’ for my size but still, $45 a piece is just painful sometimes. But I need more and I put away for it, so ya.” Your eyes met his again seeing his next chuckle coming on, “Rambling, right. Feel free to stop me anytime it just pours out sometimes.”  
He chuckled shifting closer to you avoiding the woman passing him in his right, “Not a problem. If you like I think Victoria’s Secret is near the food court so I can feed the little one and give you some privacy for your shopping.”  
You nodded, “Sounds like a plan. Does she often kidnap people?”  
He chuckled again, “I thought was the only one, but she’s extended it to you as well.”  
“Ooh, how flattering. She practices with you but I’m the first to receive the full attack plan. Such a devious little adorable creature she is.” Making you giggle softly as he chuckled again moving over to help her reach one of the plushies on the higher shelves before lifting her to his hip again as she held her choices to take her to pay for them before you moved onto the next shop.  
.  
Shop by shop the girl’s smile grew as she watched your smile grow through your giggle filled conversation with her Uncle between your obvious points to include Lily in each of your conversations before her stomach growled leading to her squirming as you informed her of your brief parting. Reluctantly she allowed it trying to enforce a time limit for you to return as you entered and Lee carried her to claim the meal.   
Leaving the shop your eyes wandered as you found a bathroom to relieve yourself and wash up before going to join them. Moving through the crowded food court you caught Lee’s growing smile eyeing the pink bag in your hand among your others before glancing at Lily who smiled and waved you over to claim the seat at his side. Sitting you offered them a small smile eyeing the large tray coated in burgers and several orders of fries and chicken strips as Lee said, “Didn’t know what you’d want.” As he slid one of the water bottles he’d bought in front of you, “You do eat meat right?”  
You nodded with a giggle, “Grew up on a ranch, largest bull breeding line in the state. I’d be disowned if I didn’t.”  
He chuckled again, “Good to know.”  
Little by little through the conversation you both ate through the large selection of food as Lily munched on her chicken strips and some of the fries while you both spoke weaving her in as well before he rose to find the bathroom leaving Lily to move to sit on your lap giving you a hug. Your smile grew as she pecked you on the cheek, “He likes you. You should get married.”  
Struggling not to choke on the fry you were chewing, “I don’t think a few hours together is enough to settle on marriage.”  
Her eyes narrowed, “You wait. He’ll ask.”  
Glancing across the courtyard as her rant about how she’d be the best flower girl ever you watched Lee exit the bathroom and eye you before greeting the group of people waiting for him. Smiling through the photos and signing what they offered while Lily sighed resting her head on your shoulder, “I hate it when they do that. He’s my Uncle, it’s my day with him.”  
Snuggling closer under your chin Lee caught her saddened expression form the distance until you gently tapped her nose making her meet your eyes, “You are right. He is your Uncle, but to them, he’s so many other people that mean so much to them as well. How would you act if you met Stitch?” Taping the image on her blue t shirt.  
Her smile grew, “I’d want to hug him!”  
You giggled shifting her on your lap so she was facing you making Lee smile in the distance watching your smile grow as her did, “See. Same thing. But you have to remember, he loves you just as much as you love him, if not more and he will always be nice to them but you are always to one he keeps looking over at while he deals with them.” You nodded your head over making her head turn drawing a giggle and a wave at her Uncle spotting his smile at her, “See. Only temporary, and you always come first.” Her smile grew as she turned back to you lunging forward making you giggle as she hugged you again before reclaiming her seat as Lee walked back.  
Stopping at the table to grab the trash coated trays to discard of as you grabbed your bags as well as Lily’s for the next stop in a book store for Lily to scour the shelves of the children’s section for one she wanted as Lee claimed Lily’s bag and asked, “Find everything you needed?”  
You smiled up at him, “Only had one in my size. In orange strangely enough, so if people can’t find me just glance around for me wearing safety cones.” Making him chuckle again. “Eerily comfortable though.”  
He nodded, “That’s the main thing. Pity they didn’t have what you wanted.”  
“They ordered me some online, it’ll ship straight home, so saves a trip.”  
His smile grew, “At least it’s convenient.” He chuckled again and leaned in to say, “I think you’d look adorable in safety cones, so don’t dwell on the color.” Smirking as he straightened and claimed the books Lily had selected as you rubbed your ears behind him trying to get the burning blush to fade while following to the register and on to the next store.  
.  
Nearly as the sun was setting you exited the mall walking with Lee to his car to put the sleepy child into her car seat before helping you in to give you a lift to your car. Parking near your car and turned to ask, “Would I be able to get your number?”  
Smiling again you nodded, “Sure.”  
His smile grew drawing out his phone to type it in sending you a message and adding a picture he’d snapped of you holding Lily earlier, both with smiles, “Are you working tomorrow?”  
“Just in my studio, have a piece I’ve been requested to make, I only have art classes three times a week.”  
He smiled again, “Mind if I text you? I have a stop in the morning but after I’m free to talk.”  
You nodded wondering exactly what he was asking. “Sure, whenever you like.” His smile deepened before leaning forward as you faced forward to gently peck your cheek.  
“I’ll talk to you then.” Chuckling softly he watched you smile and nod as another blush spread across your face as you exited grabbing your bags and climbed in your car giving him a wave as it started and he pulled off to take Lily home. Exhaling shakily you blinked trying to relax before heading home yourself trying to make sense of your day.  
..  
Slowly over the next week Lee had gotten around to building the nerves to ask you out again for a more casual friendly outings to an indoor boardwalk that deepened through the dinner after as his obviously caring gazes stemming from your increasingly deepening connection through your phoned conversations refused to dim. Causing the night to end with a request for an official date on your next day off, where your acceptance drew a giggle from you at his muffled chuckle through his hug and peck on your cheek. Week by week he worked as much time with you as he could manage through his busy schedule making sure to always at least speak with you once a day at the very least.  
Though soon his job called him away to another state for filming, something he had assumed had worn on your patience as after his strained ending of the phone conversation the night before you hadn’t answered any of his calls or texts drawing him to bump up his flight home. Leaving straight from the set to the airport for the red eye to grab a bundle of your favorite flowers before finding his way to your door giving it a firm knock. Shifting to his right he eyed the Old Woman exciting the small car parked beside his walking towards your door with a bag of canned cat food approaching him with a soft smile, “You must be Lee. I’m Belle, I live next door, Jaqi asked if I’d look after her cat.”  
“She went somewhere?”  
“In the Hospital, sudden surgery, she was a bit in pain when we talked didn’t get the full picture. You here to grab her change of clothes?”  
Lee blinked through his thundering heartbeat, “Was she hurt? Why would she need surgery?”  
She smiled at him drawing your key to unlock the door, “I wrote the address down inside, you can take her some clothes too.” Leading him inside finding the paper she had written it down on as Lee found your room blindly choosing clothes he thought you would be comfortable in into a backpack he found in your closet then met the woman back in the kitchen as your poofy black cat ate his food as he added the address and room number into his phone thanking the woman before he left.  
.  
Racing to the hospital Lee ignored the gasps and fans attempting to approach him until he found your room and entered quietly seeing you asleep with shallow breathing in your pained sleep. Walking in he set the flowers beside your bed on the table and pulled the chair closer to your bed putting the bag down on the window sill bench settling down and gently curling his hand around yours. Looking down his fingers on his free hand rose to brush your hair free from your sweat coated clammy and pale forehead as you gave a soft grumble before settling again. Adding his other hand around yours again he eyed the door as it opened revealing the Doctor who had been alerted of your sudden visitor. Moving closer the stern man said as he checked your pulse and temperature, “We didn’t think we were going to see any relatives after the first day.”  
Lee blinked taking a moment to realize your small dim room without any sign of any other visitors at all. “We’re not related.”  
The Doctor nodded, placing his pen light back in is pocket after checking your pupil response, “All the same. Seems the stomach flu worsened and she passed out hitting her side which burst her appendix. We managed to remove it in time and her fever seems to be breaking nicely. She should be safe to return home in a few days after her round of antibiotics is finished, we have to make sure that flu is handled properly before she leaves. Will you be here long or is this just a passing stop?”  
Lee’s hands curled around yours tighter, “I’m not leaving.”  
The Doctor nodded, “Good to know, she’ll be needing at least a week off work after and will be sluggish through it but she should be safe around the children again after she’s up and around on her own. With the meds we’ve given her you’re safe from catching it.”  
Lee nodded watching as the Doctor left and rose to gently kiss your forehead to sit down and rest his head on his hands pressing gentle kisses to your hand through the day ignoring the calls on his phone from his manager remaining fixed there at your side watching the nurses passing through. Checking on you and gently washing the layer of sweat from you as your fever had broken and you were near normal temperature before they helped you into the pajama bottoms, fresh underwear and the Thranduil shirt you’d bought the day you met Lee that brought a chuckle to him when he realized what he’d picked from your drawer. Claiming his seat again he tucked you in again relaxing at your side laying out along the bed smiling as you started snuggling closer to him as he kissed the top of your head.  
Waiting patiently through the second day until your eyes blinked open and he smiled down at you trough your glance up at him, “You’re not in LA?”  
He shook his head, “Finished shooting came straight here.” Leaning down to kiss your forehead.  
“Did the nurses answer your call and tell you?”  
He shook his head, “No, met Belle, she told me where to go. I should get the Doctor since you’re up.” You nodded as he hit the Nurse call button and slid out to help you lay on your back gently kissing your forehead again then smiled at the entering Nurse who eyed you and went to fetch the Doctor herself. Awake and lucid you were sent through a barrage of scans and tests while Lee made a trip to the cafeteria and returned to your room to share it with you. Before snuggling with you again as you were given another sedating rounds of antibiotics as you both watched a movie on the small tv in the corner of the room.  
With the third day Lee got a welcome sight of Lily entering and climbing onto the bed to snuggle with you after setting her artwork on your rolling table she’d completed as she complained about the sub they had been left with just as the rest of your classes came through with their parents all leaving their art and hugging you after the Doctor had informed them you were safe for their contact. Each lingered for a short while before eventually leaving as you glanced down and giggled before looking at Lee, “You had to pick this shirt?”  
He chuckled, “Didn’t even realize what was on it, just felt soft enough to be comfy for sleeping. Though I did pick your safety cones, the Nurses commented on them too.”  
Peeking under your shirt you giggled again before meeting his eyes, “Thank you, you managed to pick the comfiest clothes I have. Nurses?”  
He nodded, “You were sweaty, they wiped you down and changed you. Your stuff’s all in the bags by the window.”  
“Well that must have been an attractive sight. I must have looked terrible.”  
He chuckled climbing on the bed to snuggle with you kissing your nose gently and combing his fingers through your hair, “You always look breath taking. And what else are boyfriends for, I’m here when you need me, no matter how you look.”  
Before you stopped you giggled softly, “Really, boyfriend, when did that happen?”  
He chuckled softly combing through your hair again with a deeply loving gaze, “Oh I was more than willing to be your boyfriend the very day I met you.” Landing his lips an yours for a soft kiss then pulling back to meet your eyes again.  
“Hmm.” Your fingers curled around his collar closing the distance again making him chuckle again, “I didn’t think beet red and rambling would be your type.”  
He chuckled again rubbing his nose against yours nearly purring, “Oh it’s exactly my type.” Kissing you again, “And then watching you finishing those five burgers, mmm, just icing on the cake.”  
He laughed softly as you giggled and buried your head under his chin while his arms held you tighter to him.  
…  
Discharging from the hospital you let Lee help you into his car and drive you home where he happily carried you inside to snuggle you against his chest again through a movie marathon of your choosing between meals he made for you. Doting on you hand a and foot ignoring the flood of calls and emails he got as word had spread about his girlfriend being in the hospital. Cherishing each moment with you before you would inevitably have to both return to work. Deepening your loving bond when the parting did in fact happen only to end with him always returning to you squeezing you tightly and curling you back in his arms to hold you as long as he could.


	2. Accidental Snuggling - Richard Armitage

Another day of travels. One flight after another filling the past two weeks with random stops at lengthy fan meetings and conventions, to say he was exhausted would be an understatement. His only hope was dragging himself through his hotel room door and plop on the bed for a very lengthy slumber. Dropping heavily into his assigned seat his hand rose to adjust the cap blocking the view of his face, at least partially in his downcast view.   
Gazing at his boots he waited patiently hoping that the train would be leaving soon and he could focus on the book he’d managed to stash in his bag from the large stack he’d been meaning to read. At least until a pair of attention grabbing legs came into his view causing him to glance up and shift his gangly limbs allowing the slightly distracted woman to claim the seat at his side, thankfully distracted and hadn’t managed to glance at him yet. Simply mumbling something under her breath digging through the bag she had rested on her lap.  
…  
Sprinting through the terminal the tall frame you were following with an absurdly ridiculous pun stitched on the front of the cap on his head you chased your Cousin’s path onto your train growling at the fact that he had once again ditched his bag with you. Family reunions were a pain and this one was shaping out to be no different. Heading back home to a family of expectations and forced requirements for love lives and careers, two things that for you were still a work in progress. Steadying yourself from a near body slam from a massive figure rushing past you. Stringing together a slew of curses you exhaled and inched past the tall figure of your Cousin setting everything down around you and adjusting it all doing your best not to speak to the infuriating man beside you.  
With a bell sounding the train started it’s engines and a short shift backwards your trip had started again. Exhaling you lowered the tray from the seat before you pulling out your headphones and starting up your iPad that your Nephew had fully stocked for you to keep you occupied. Granted he was seven so it was filled to the brim with Pixar and Disney films along with the few of your old movies.   
Shifting back in your seat you caught the curious eyes of the figure next to you peering over your shoulder as the movie nearly reached the ten minute mark. True you’d seen the film at nearly every family reunion but with their chatter and recitations of the lines you could rarely enjoy it. Reaching into your bag at your side you retrieves the jack splitter and a spare set of headphones, hooked them up and blindly handed them to the irritating Cousin of yours.  
..  
A curling of legs beside him drew Richard’s eye to the small figure beside him from his book then to the black and white film plying on the propped up iPad before her. Instantly a small smile grew on his face at the familiar film he and his Mother loved to watch each time they could manage. Unintentionally as the words found their way back to him through his memory his body had shifted towards the woman, then tensed at her hand rising to offer him something. Lowering his eyes he watched her pause the film to add the extra jack then hit play again as he slid the head pones over his head and relaxed after a soft thanks. Delving into the movie he had shifted closer leaning against the armrest dividing them losing his sense of the world around them just sharing this movie with this stranger.  
After a lengthy stretch of constant talking and answering questions it was relaxing beyond words to simply share a comforting silence with someone. Nearly halfway through, the woman’s shifting arms came into his attention again at the silent offering of a sandwich and a bottle of juice making his smile grow as he snacked on it and watched her rest an open bag of chips between them.  
Credits rolled and he fully expected to pass back the headphones and be forced back to his book but her hand rose to gently tap the screen selecting yet another film, this time one of the older Pixar films he’d still yet to see, one his Nephew had spent hours telling him about, Up. Somehow he’d always managed to miss the chance to see it. Settling closer to you as the opening scene began his eyes shifted to the woman who he wondered yet again why you seemed so at ease beside him. An answer that came soon after at your groan your hand landed on his elbow as you said, “Shift your elbow, honestly Kev. Just run me through with it.”  
Holding back his smirk he shifted slightly adjusting his arm as his mind ran through who Kevin could possibly be and how angry or embarrassed you possibly could be when she finally figured out who he was. Thoughts that were soon distracted as you shifted to lean against his side making a smile form across his face while your weight rested firmly against his side as his arm rested along your curled legs.  
.  
Barely into the movie and he felt a stab in his heart at the emotional opening section that brought tears to his eyes causing him to shift his breathing in an attempt not to lose his control in such a public place. Glancing back again his eyes wandered to the head resting against his shoulder and the arms that circled his bicep before they turned back to the movie again, Alice in Wonderland Through the Looking Glass, one that he’d had a role in. A movie that he loved filming for and enjoyed watching with a stranger without expecting any critiques or comments after and got to see it fresh just as a spectator taking in the minor details he’d possibly missed at the premiers.  
A few more hours had passed leading to another movie and round of snacks with the armrest now up and you curled against his side resting your curled legs along his lap while his arm rested around your back through the final film. Savoring each moment of the film between glances at his watch reluctantly counting down until he had to leave you returning to his lonely hotel room and when he would most likely have to face your reaction.  
Glancing to the side he watched and handed over the headphones drawing back his arm sliding his hands along his thighs wondering at the last time his palms had been sweaty with a woman who’d been able to make him this nervous and comfortable without even saying a word. Looking back as you pulled on a jacket from seeing the clouds forming outside Richard’s hand reached out behind your back to help you pull on the extra layer before settling again and sliding your shoes back on resting again with his arm behind you. An arm that curled protectively tighter as an excited squeal sounded on his left drawing his gaze before a flash went off and the bubbly woman gave a frantic wave and turned to rush away. Blinking a few times his head turned to the woman at his side with a faint smile that grew as your finger rose to tilt his hat back allowing you both to get a full look at the other’s face and get lost momentarily at the color of each other’s eyes.  
Chuckling softly his lips curled into a flashing smirk before he deeply purred, “I’m not sure who Kevin is but I enjoyed the trip immensely, thank you.”  
You nodded and turned forward closing the pack on your lap you had slid your iPad back into as he turned to face another happily squealing woman who timidly offered a magazine he had no trace in but it was all she had. One that he happily accepted and signed marking down her name as well before chuckling softly at the woman’s comment, “Your Girlfriend Is so pretty. I hope you both all the happiness in the world.” Her cheeks puffed up as she cradled his signature to her chest and giddily walked off the train as he chuckled again before glancing back at you grabbing a small notebook he kept on his person, for any notes or inspiration for any character he is currently forming in his mind. Drawing the pen latched to it to scribble out his number as the woman at his side adjusted the bags around her to lift them again.   
Meeting your gaze one of the bags slid from your shoulder back to your side as he said, “I’m-.”  
Your soft whisper cut him off, “Richard Armitage, I know who you are.”  
His smile deepened spreading back to his enchanting eyes, “And your name?”  
“Jaqi, Pear.”  
He smiled again repeating your name in another near purr making you want to squeal yourself and melt into a puddle right there as he quietly tore the sheet from the small book he slid back into his pocket. “I’m only in town for the night and I was hoping maybe after a nap, and a shower for me I could take you out. There’s a few movies out I’ve been meaning to see, dinner after hopefully?”  
“Like a-.”  
His smile grew through his chuckling response, “Date. So I can make it up to you and have a proper conversation.”  
You drew in a breath and gave a nod when words failed you making him chuckle again and wet his bottom lip glancing at the paper in his hands, “Could I have your number then?”  
You nodded again accepting the sheet from him writing it out on the blank half of it, tearing it and passing it back and biting back your giggle as he pocketed it and gave you a gentle peck on the cheek locking his eyes with yours to purr again. “I’ll head to the hotel and scrub up and give you a call.”  
Before you could stop yourself you responded, “You actually smell pretty good.”  
Smiling larger he said, “Well that’s good to know.” Giving you another adoring gaze wetting his bottom lip building the growing heat inside you before his eyes narrowed slightly, “But first, Kevin?”  
You giggled nervously, “My Cousin. We’re in town for a family reunion. He’ll be passed out around here somewhere. I should really just leave him and let him find his own way back to the house.”  
He chuckled again, “Well at least it wasn’t the alternative. I was halfway expecting someone to drag me away from my seat.”  
You smiled again with your eyes shifting up to the familiar leather jacket nearly identical to Richard’s including a similar dark cap as your Cousin paused with an exhausted sigh resting his hand on the empty row of seat before you, “There you are. Thought I might have lost you on the platform. My food still there?”  
You shook your head tossing him his bag that he promptly caught and shouldered, “Nope. Ate it, all your snacks, Price for ditching me with your bag.”  
His eyes shifted to Richard as he stood masking his smirk realizing they looked nearly identical when their faces were covered to offer the actor a smile as he said, “Like minds huh?”  
Making Richard chuckle and grab his bag allowing you through after giving him an affirming nod watching you slip his number in your pocket with a smirk as your Cousin led you out through the terminal after his parting wave. Chuckling again as you bounced to keep up alongside the tall man who rested his hand on your shoulder forcing the men approaching to part realizing you were not going to move behind Kevin to allow them to pass.  
Turning again he waded through the crowd of flashes waiting for him outside to climb into the waiting car that had been sent for him flicking through his phone to add your number and check online for the nearest theatre and show times. Sitting back again his smile grew thinking back to your silent bonding time, just a brief time and he felt instantly energized again and ready to face the world again.   
Entering the beautiful hotel he removed his hat and moved to the desk to sign in and go up to his room to take a brief nap and shower before he had to find out how he would get you. Raising his eyes to the woman behind the counter that made him nearly freeze as she was a near twin for the woman he’d met earlier not counting her bright blue eyes. Only getting a smile in return as she said, “I take it you’ve spotted my face today?”  
Richard smirked, “On the train.”  
Lilly giggled flashing a similarly dazzling smile, “Must have been Jaqi, she’s the only one arriving by train.” Her smile grew as she passed him the papers and clutched the card keys, “Just sign here and you can get upstairs to freedom.” He chuckled signing the sheet claiming the cards and heading to the elevator.  
…  
Exiting the station you both walked to the tall man waiting with a permanent scowl on his face that simply opened his trunk and moved to claim the driver’s seat as you added the bags, shut the trunk and quietly climbed inside the back seat remaining quiet until your Uncle spoke to you.   
Years of strict up bringing flooded back to you as you reached up to fasten another button higher on your flannel shirt over your thin tank top to cover any trace of your cleavage as the streets grew more familiar winding closer to home. Green spread out around you as the farm town came into view and the same yellow panel coated farmhouse filled with your family and their children running through the yard.  
Exiting the car you collected your bags watching your Father’s tall frame walking towards the car with a growing smile before he curled around you in a tight hug and inspected the car before meeting your eyes again, “Your boyfriend isn’t here?”  
The same smile forced onto your face, “I don’t have a boyfriend Pop.”  
His eyes narrowed as he gave you a stern disbelieving gaze turning to your little sister, “Tiffany, bring your phone.”  
The young teen rushed over with her curls swaying around her in her stop with the webpage prepared already, one that made your jaw drop reading about your imagined relationship as the pictures with you curled against his side with his arm around you. Glancing up at your Father you said, “We met today. Watched a few movies together.”  
“Mhmm..”  
Tiffany reclaimed her phone and broke into a string of questions, “What’s he like? He seems strong is he strong? Is he really as tall as he looks on tv? Are you gonna see him again?”  
“I um.” You glanced up at your Father again as he crossed his arms, “Well he asked me for dinner and a movie tonight.”  
A smirk slid across Tiffany’s face as your Father said, “Well you’re lucky we’re working on the new shelving tonight. Should take quite a time with your Cousins helping out.” His eyes moved over to your Grandparents laughing on the porch at your little brothers attempted cartwheel, sliding the keys to your old truck from his pocket to offer to you, “We’ve got lunch ready but we’re out of room for the girls, so if you don’t mind a hotel your trucks all ready to go unless you’d prefer sharing with Iz and Leena.” Nodding his head at your other two sisters who have a habit of kicking and biting, respectfully, you smiled claiming the keys.  
“Hotel won’t be a problem.” Grabbing your bags to shift to the back of the truck and followed him inside to the barrage from the crowds all asking about Richard as your former Step-Mother sent you a glare from the kitchen beside her scowling Mother that worsened noticing a continued lack of jewelry on your left hand. Once again word of a possible relationship had found their ears without hearing of it from you.  
They neared you as their arms crossed appearing as varying life stages of the same woman your youngest sisters thankfully share no resemblance to past height, “So how long will this fling last?” Your Step-Mother’s cheeks perked up at her sarcastic flash of a smile.  
“I don’t have flings you do.” The bite in your tone caused her eye to twitch.  
Firing back sharply, “You will not speak to me like that. I’m not the one throwing myself around for the cameras!”  
Her voice caused the room to go silent and your Father’s hand gripping her arm she attempted to raise at you added a thick layer of uneasiness to the room as he leaned down to growl, “You will not touch any of my children. Who she dates is nothing of importance to you, go home to Jeremy. Get out of my house!”  
Releasing her hand with a stern glare causing her to huff and turn away only to turn back and say, “Well don’t expect me to take part in any future sham of a wedding you plan on throwing for a paycheck!”  
You turned to her with a retaliatory smirk driving her scowl deeper, “You were never going to be invited to my wedding.”  
Her mouth dropped open and her and her Mother turned to leave muttering under their breath as they left, slamming the doors of their car before they sped off casting gravel as they did. A thick arm curled around your back from your Father leading you to the large spread of food as the room burst into joyful buzzing again mixed with scattered questions about Richard.  
.  
Stretching into nearly an hour Kevin claimed his place beside his stern Father enjoying the relaxed behavior from him as they watched football you eased your way out of the house towards the truck already on the phone with the hotel in town to park in the attached garage and head inside past the crowd of cameramen that all shouted in a panic to snap a picture of you when you arrived. The doors were closed behind you and blocked by the guards that had been called for extra security when Richard had arrived earlier.  
Your smile grew reaching your Cousin behind the counter with a smirk of her own sliding you the papers she’d already prepared, “Heard you met someone on the train.”  
Lowering the pen your eyes narrowed at her in a playful glare, “How does everyone know?!”  
She giggled, “He recognized my face, mentioned he’d seen it on the train earlier. You get an autograph?”  
“I sat by him, we watched movies.”  
“And?”  
“Asked if we could see a movie tonight.”  
She smirked larger handing you your room keys and allowing you to head up to your room. The thick metal doors closed as you rested against the wall exhaling deeply after hitting the floor button. Opening again you eyed the plaque with floor numbers along the wall to head towards your room as one of your bags felt like it was slipping from your shoulder.   
Reaching out to slide the key card in the lock a quick tear and the following thunk your bag made after the strap tore. Resting your forehead against the door you mumbled, “Perfect.” Turning to gather your belongings and look up as the door across the hall opened revealing Richard who smiled at your wave. Holding up a finger he retreated inside his room grabbing a shirt to pull on over his bare chest covering down to his jeans before grabbing his room key and return to help you grab your bags, “You’re staying here too?”  
You chuckled softly, “It was either that or be a human chew toy for my baby sisters in their twin bed.”  
He chuckled following you in your hotel room watching you set your bag down and pass you your other two, “At least here you get your own bed.”  
You smiled at him, “I didn’t wake you did I?”  
He shook his head, “Just getting ready to lay down now.” Your smile grew larger trying not to giggle again as he chuckled nervously and said, “I’ll let you get beck to what you were planning and take my nap.” Turning toward the door smiling at your giggle from his reddening ears before he turned back, “You wouldn’t happen to know where to rent a car would you?”  
“I have my old truck my Pop was keeping up for me, so I can drive if you like. Besides It’ll make it easier to get to the small theatre back in town without the cameras and crowds.”  
Making his smile grow larger, “Sounds perfect. Were they still downstairs when you came up?”  
You nodded, “Ya, oh my Sister found a story about us online. So ya, family dug in about that a bit.”  
“Hope it didn’t cause you too much trouble.”  
His smile grew as yours did again, “Nothing I haven’t heard before.”  
Nodding again he wet his lips again and said, “Well I’ll be across the hall then, and call you, I guess, around 5 good?”  
You nodded, “Sounds good.” Holding your smile as he slipped out and returned to his room as you drew in a breath rubbing your face moving to your bed and laying out on your stomach muffling your giggles at his answering his door shirtless.   
Turning over you flicked on the tv quietly flipping through the channels laying out relaxing curling around your pillow from one of your bags after flicking your phone from your pocket and eyeing the note Richard had slipped you with another painfully large smile adding it to your phone and settled down again.   
Shifting your eyes back to the tv feeling your eyes droop shut accepting the brief rest before an alarm sounded across the hall making you smirk and rise up to change your flannel shirt to a thin lace tank top to lay over your thin tank top and swap your sneakers for the comfortable wedges you packed. Pulling your comb out to run through your long curls before adding your old leather jacket after brushing your teeth and smiling as you filled your pockets when a knock sounded at your door.  
.  
Opening the door the smiling actor freshly scrubbed and well rested smiled wider looking you over, “I’d normally have flowers or something but hopefully next time I could be better prepared.”  
Your smile grew, “Already planning next time?”  
Making him chuckle again as you joined him in the hall for the trip to the elevator, “I have a few ideas. So were you in New York for a trip or..?”  
“I live there, work with an audio book company.”  
His smile grew, “Really?”  
You giggled, “Mine aren’t nearly as popular as yours, at least the adult books, I mostly get placed on children’s books.”  
“Did you always want to do that?”  
“Not really. Sort of fell into it. I used to work with an editing company and one book got put up as an option for an audible and the couldn’t find anyone famous in 24 hours so they picked me, it was halfway in French and I was the only one they knew working there that’s fluent in both languages.”  
Glancing up Richard moved to your side as another few people entered the elevator with you, giving you both curious glances and watched as you exited into the main lobby walking towards the main doors feeling him stepping closer to your side for the walk to the garage while he tried his best to block you from all the pictures.  
Stealing a glance up at him you caught his smile at your classic farm truck he climbed inside on the right after chuckling at your gentle push reminding him which side the wheel was on. Closing your door the loud roar of the engine made the camera men back up at the noise from the new engine in the faded and worn truck allowing you time to back out and start the drive back giving him a scenic route managing to slip the cameras that ended as you parked outside the small classic theatre in the center of your small town.   
Climbing out Richard watched as you greeted a large group of people who gave him small waves before parting to go on about their ways allowing you to go inside. All while he admired the historic building sneaking a chance to rest his hand around your back on the walk to the ticket stand where he paid and pocketed the tickets. Leading you over to the snack stand to order the snacks you wanted. Collecting the numbered flag his hand went back around your back heading back to the theatre to choose your seats as he stole smiling glances at you through the walk as he leaned it to whisper, “Have I told you how beautiful you look yet?”  
Chuckling softly you claimed the seat he led you to near the back as he settled in his, “No.”  
He wet his lips meeting your eyes, “An impossible mistake on my part then.”  
You giggled softly trying not to turn beet red as you replied, “You look quite dashing yourself Mr Armitage.”  
His smile grew, “Dashing? Really. Don’t believe I’ve ever been called that before.”  
“Really, now I highly doubt that.” Giggling again as he chuckled again shifting closer to you as you both turned forward as the previews started with your snacks arriving soon after allowing you to start eating. Sharing what you’d ordered with each other before setting the empty trays aside as the movie started. Reaching between you at his edging elbow closer to your side in his attempt to grow closer to you Richard’s smile grow as you shifted your drink and raised the arm rest allowing him to wrap his arm around your back snuggling closer to your side through the film.  
.  
After the credits had ended your trash was thrown away and heading back outside. Glancing around you giggled again saying, “I’ll give you the tour.”  
His smile grew as his arm found its way around your back again, “So this is your home town?”  
“Sort of, home is about ten miles down that road. This is our downtown.” Your hand gently landed on his side drawing crinkles around his eyes as his smile grew, “We finally got our own bowling alley you know. Town’s near booming now. Surprised we haven’t been knocked into the streets by the crowds.”  
Making him chuckle again as he eyed the few scattered people roaming through the city as you led him to the center memorial town park and gardens where he spotted an ice cream shop switching your dinner to ice cream as you were both still mostly full from the snacks. Strolling inside to order and continue your stroll through town as you shared comments on the movie that switched into sharing stories about your town and families before you finally made your way back to the hotel. With locked in smiles as Richard took full advantage of being able to face you admiring your smile and laugh as your conversation continued.  
Parking again the crowd gathered watching as you both entered again side by side with his hand on your back guiding you to the elevator as he said, “I saw there was a action movie marathon on tonight if you wanted to watch it.”  
You nodded smiling up at him, “Sounds like fun.”  
His smile grew again following you out of the elevator and lead you to his hotel room where he flicked on the tv and you both settled down on the end of the bed nearly halfway through the movie. Glancing over at you his eyes watched as you leaned back to claim one of the pillows to lay out on your stomach. Propping your legs up after removing your shoes when Richard had before he mimicked your relaxing position at your side scooting closer to your side twisting his fingers between yours through giving you another smile. By the second movie a loud laugh came from you at his loud stomach rumbling making him chuckle in return. Sitting up he reached back grabbing the book on the table to order some food and asked you what type of pizza you would like then calling it in.  
Through ordering and hanging up his eyes stayed fixed on you laying back against his pillow smiling back at him in return before he stretched out at your side again gently pecking your cheek lying his arm across your middle and resting across your back snuggling tighter around you when you rolled over, stealing a peck on his cheek of your own and looking back to the movie. As the movie went on you both relaxed enjoying the snuggling until your forced separation when he rose to pay for the food and return setting it and the drinks between you to share before he curled his arms around you again making you giggle while pulling you back into your former snuggling position.  
.  
Shifting your tightened arm from under your head your body adjusted in the dark room as the heavy weight across your back tightened around you. Blinking your eyes open a knock on the door brought a grumble from the man using you as his personal pillow. Brushing your hair from your face Richard drew in a rumbling breath adjusting his hand on the back of your hip to lift himself up gently pecking your cheek again sliding out from under the covers that had been pulled over you to walk to the door. Brushing his shirt back down and smoothing his hand through his beard and hair opening the door still blinking his eyes after seeing who it was.  
A dull exhale left him opening the door to greet his manager who broke into full list of his tasks for the day ahead leading up to his flight back to New York until he noticed your body turning over to your side to face away from the door, “Oh. I didn’t know you had company.”  
Richard gave him a quick smile as he moved to leave, “I’ll see you at ten then.” Closing the door again to move back to the bed, setting the alarm on his phone and sliding back behind you to loop his arms around you again to go back to sleep.  
..  
Nine came too fast with both of your phones going off, his with the alarm and yours with a string of texts filled with links to more and more websites about your date night. And the flood of pictures people form your town had captured during your date that drew sleepy chuckles from him as he scrolled through them and sent several to his phone after stealing a picture of you both snuggled in bed together. Rising again another deep chuckle came from him as you giggled at his arms pulling you closer to him.   
Reaching up his hand brushed your hair from your face smiling as you did and closed the distance kissing you chastely trying to hold back his dopey grin. Helping you up after for the shirt trip to the door where he raised you for a brief hug allowing you to steal another kiss drawing a content hum from him as your hand brushed along his cheek before he smiled at you again. His voice came out in a deep still waking rumble, “I hope your reunion goes well.”  
You giggled, “So do I. Herds of children and so many questions about you to handle.”  
He chuckled as you giggled, “Well I’m sure my own family will be asking about you as well. I’ll give you a text after I land back in New York.”  
“Good. I hope you have a safe flight and your day doesn’t run too long.”  
He nodded again leaning down gently stroking your cheek to steal another kiss before letting you out and hearing you get back in your hotel room before he showered and got ready then went downstairs to meet his manager for his ride to the first stop for the day.  
…  
After yet another long day and an equally long flight he was ecstatic when he received a hushed phone call echoing with the song of dozens of crickets as you snuck away from a drunken game of musical chairs at your reunion as children pelted the adults with water balloons for added difficulty on sitting on the oiled up chairs. Resting out along his couch Richard gazed out his window staring at the few stars he could manage to see above the constantly lit city as he imagined you wandering under the stars surrounded by green. The next two nights were the same with him having a long tiring day and a much awaited starlit phone call from you.  
Your days however brought a relaxing break from the constant noise of the city and easing the pain of the great distance between you and your younger sisters and brother that did all they could to make sure you knew just how proud they were of you and their hopes to come to the big city with you when they were older before following your steps to University and well respected jobs that they would bring back home to broaden the city as you had.   
Returning however brought the familiar dulling walls of noise through your jostling ride back home in one of the back seats of a red eye flight back home yet again through a massive thunder storm, same as every other time you’d flown. Landing thankfully had ended the storm for a wet taxi ride back home to the nearest subway station that brought you home in time to drop your bags and pick up the phone as Richard called. Bringing an excited tone from him upon learning you were back bringing a request for a breakfast to which you happily agreed before you both took a nap.  
Waking again you showered, dressed and got ready walking downstairs to answer your door revealing the smiling giant clutching a bouquet of bright colored flowers which he offered you before he curled you in a tight hug before you stole a kiss and followed him out for your second meal leading to the promise of another to follow.


	3. I'm Gonna Punch Him - Richard Armitage

Just imagine you’re an extra in a movie, get bumped up to a small speaking part with ten more small appearances in the movie, just for kicks and giggles picked Charlie Hunnam for the groom. Your boyfriend, Richard, shows up at the set to take you to lunch after and for support in your first speaking role to surprise you.  
…  
Here you were, heavy white gown, veil, makeup with heels with a crowd of people around you, through the conversations around you your three lines repeated in your mind. Waiting for the set team to clear the decorations for the camera men to give their last check before you were called in for your latest part.   
Last minute you were called in to take the actress, who decided this small part was beneath her headlining status, thankfully you were practically the same size for the costume team, who were ecstatic that they wouldn’t need to add the three extra layers of padding to the bust for her figure to cooperate with the sweetheart top, they happily shredded the padding and un-stitched the hems they’d added to hide the padding so your bust could properly fill the top.   
Thankfully the hair wasn’t in too tight of a bun though the jeweled the pins they added through your hair weighed it down, mentally taking note for your imaginary possible future wedding to not drown yourself in jewelry to avoid the possible headache.   
You turned as a group of squeals came from behind you, your mind jumping to one of the few possibilities that your big name ‘Co-Star’, at least for this scene, who you would be sharing a small wedding photo shoot scene with in a few minutes, filled with small hugs and pecks on the cheek before going in to film your minor breakdown after he ditches you at the church to head out on some life changing journey at the hope of winning back the Woman of his Dreams.   
Your mind racing through what you’d use to trigger the tears, glad they went for waterproof makeup so you wouldn’t damage the impossibly expensive dress, closing your eyes to draw in a deep breath and let it out as the chattering grew louder.  
..  
Climbing out of the cars Richard, Lee, Graham, Dean and Aiden smiled at each other eager to see what you’d been promoted to, meeting them as an extra in the Hobbit trilogy after a string of extra roles and one major role in a straight to DVD film a few years prior, they were more than thrilled to hear at your next step in your career.   
All were incredibly irritated that you were first granted the silent role of best friend, not even given a name in the film, leading to the large dinner party they threw after the phone call of your new role. At their level of irritation for your non speaking role you’d neglected to actually tell them what the movie was about and what your new role was, leaving their skin tingling at the large surprise they were in for. Looking around trying to gauge what the scene would be, with nothing but a large house in the country with flowers and chairs being carried around they only had a small list of what it could be.  
Aiden, “Dinner party?”  
Graham, “Birthday or anniversary party?”  
Dean, “I’m kind of getting a wedding vibe.”  
Lee chuckled, “I wonder what type of part she’s got.”  
Richard smirked at the large arrangement of flowers being carried past them as images of you in a white gown filled his mind, you’d been dating for a few years now and he’d been taking advantage of the traveling for his latest role to research for the best ring for you. Even going as far as sneaking a small string around your finger as you slept, tying it and hiding it away so he could take it with him when he’d finally taken the large step into the store with his designs to have the perfect ring made for you. Since the day he’d met you, spotting you giggling as they wiggled you into the miniature Thorin costume, he knew you’d be the woman he wanted to spend his life with.   
Happily spending each day with you shadowing him to get a fuller picture of how his character would be brought into reality before eventually gaining the nerve to ask you to dinner after, hoping it would be private but the entire group inviting themselves along. Thankfully after another week of crowded meals he’d managed to get a meal alone with you, which went disastrously, leading to his sour mood through the morning of makeup until you’d found his side pulling him down by the front of his coat to kiss his cheek, somehow you’d found it endearing how hard he’d tried to make it perfect and insisted he try again on a smaller scale for your next date leading to his large grin for the rest of the day.   
They headed over to a small woman quietly shouting into her headpiece at the floral arch not being in place yet who paused and turned at the large shadows being cast over her back, her eyes widening at their smirks as her mouth opened and shut twisting into a small forced smile, “Can help you?”  
Richard, “Hopefully, we’re looking for Jaqi Pear.”  
Her smile growing as her voice rose to a happier excited tone at your name, “Oh Jaqi, they’re just about to do the photo shoot scene.” Turning and pointing past the house, “Follow the stone trail around, and just stay behind the chords so you won’t be in the shot when they start the filming.”  
Richard nodded, “Thank you.” The others smiling as they followed him down the short stone path around the house eyeing the decorations and spotting the arch being moved into place finally, as Dean chuckled, “Definitely a wedding, knew it.”  
Lee looked out around them, “It does look incredible.”  
Graham, “My wife said she’d want something like this for when we renew our vows, nice country outdoors wedding.”  
Dean, “Really, mine wanted the large church, poofy gown, full package.”  
Their conversation as they reached the scene, their mouths dropping open as they saw you, through the last two women adding the veil to your hair as another touched up your makeup, while another on the side helped Charlie with his tie and adjusted his jacket over it, they all darted away as the director came over to his spot near the cameras while another actor stepped forward with a camera.   
Everyone going silent as you turned as the director called for you to take your places, Richard’s heart pounded furiously as his eyes slid over you in that dress, spotting the heart cutout in the back, smiling as the light hit the jewels across the dress as you turned. Admiring how it lifted your bust to fill the heart shaped top, the shape continuing as it cinched around your waist with a jeweled belt pattern. The final touch, slamming on his urge to run out and kiss you right now, was the smile you shot him when you saw him.   
The same massive sparkling smile he’d fallen for through your fit of giggles that first day that lit your bright sparkling eyes which were even more enhanced with the makeup they had added around them, ‘this is it’ the thought running through his mind as he looked over you, being exactly what he’d imagined seeing you in your imaginary wedding he’d already mentally planned, that he’d hoped you would have together.  
Graham glanced from you finally to Richard smirking at his awestruck expression whispering, “She looks incredible.”  
A breathy quiet chuckle forced itself out of Richard as he whispered back, “Yes, yes, she does.”  
Their eyes watching as you and Charlie had a small chat about the scene and what poses you might do as Aiden said quietly, “I know him, he’s in that biker show.”  
Lee, “Did she tell you anything about her part?”  
Richard shook his head slightly, “No.”  
“Action.” Finally being called leaving them to watch as you were snuggled against his chest, curled in his arms between pecks on the cheeks paired with smiles. With loving glanced between giggles, adding to his smiles at you before a few spins and twirls causing the gown to swirl around you, with an added dip drawing another laugh from both of you. Before being pulled up for a loving kiss as his arms curled around your waist pulling you against his chest.   
Breaking for a few more photos as the cameras and you three moved to the tree for another set and “Cut” was called out, leading to the third actor walking away as Charlie smiled at you possibly making a joke causing you to giggle again before he gently rested his hand on your shoulder for a moment, smiling at you again saying something before being called away with a large smile on his face. After they received a curious glance from Charlie you’d rearranged the large gown around you before heading over to Richard, raising the gown so you could walk easier, each step causing his heart to pound harder, then giggling as you’d finally reached them.  
“You didn’t say you were coming by.” Smiling up at him as you lowered your gown, he chuckled trying to calm himself and leaned down curling you into a gentle hug before kissing you lovingly.  
“Thought we’d surprise you.” His eyes going over you again with a deep sparkle, “You look incredible.”  
You giggled again, “Thank you, though feels like it weighs nearly fifty pounds, I’d rather be wearing the padding, armor and weapons again.”  
Graham, “Oh that’s my kind of wedding, bride wielding an axe instead of a bouquet, all that’s left is hurling it at the wall of pictures of single women, the one she hits gets hitched next.”  
You giggled again, “Add in a BBQ pit with a dessert buffet and a full bar it sounds perfect.”  
Lee chuckled, “You two should start your own wedding planning company.”  
Aiden, “I’d hire you.” as Dean chuckled quietly glancing at Richard whose eyes were still locked on you before asking, “So you’re the love interest?”  
Your smile grew, “Nope, well, for this scene yes, but I’m about to go cry my eyes out from getting left at the altar.”  
Their faces dropped as Richard said, “You’re what now?”  
Aiden, “He’s leaving you, in that dress?” Pointing his finger over your outfit.  
Your hand reaching out to lower his hand as you rolled your eyes, “It’s a part guys, get a full three lines, but the director did say something about possibly adding a few more for me in the later scenes.” Glancing over at Richard with another smile as his faced slid from his scowl to another soft smile at your glance, gently reaching out to slide your hand over his side, “Don’t worry he gets what’s coming for him later.” Shooting him a wink making them chuckle as your name was called out and you smirked at them before lifting your dress and heading to your next scene inside the house as they were led to another spot out of view from the scene as their skin started to crawl.  
Forming their own small circle in the distance patiently waiting for you as Richard muttered, “I want to punch him.” Forcing his hands into his pockets.  
Lee let out a sigh, “Why would they let her be dumped when she looks that phenomenal, if it were my movie I’d have changed it.”  
Dean, “Well she certainly won’t be the type playing the mistress, I’d have made a new role for her if I’d have to.”  
Aiden, “At least she said he would add more lines later, so hope there.”  
Richard let out a sigh, Graham looked at him patting him on the back, “Don’t worry, if anyone’s hitting him it’s me, can’t have it looking like some jealous spat from you.” Earning another round of quiet chuckles as they continued their waiting until you’d finally come back out in your jeans and a t shirt with your hair pulled into a long ponytail with your normal minimal makeup smiling at them. Hugging each of them before curling in Richard chest as he kissed you passionately before pulling back and smiling at you knowing he’d have a massive surprise for you very soon, with a question to which he’d hoped your answer would be yes.  
Lee, “Any word on the extra lines?”  
Your eyes met his, “Said he’d have another look at it to see where he can fit me in.”  
Richard, “Good.” Running his hand gently over your back.  
Dean, “You like working with that guy?”  
“Charlie? Yeah, he’s a great guy, he’s part of why the director’s looking into adding more for me, it’s mainly men through the rest of the movie so they need some more balance in his opinion.”  
Richard leaned down to kiss your cheek, “Good, hungry?”  
Your eyes rolled as you let out a groan, “Starving.” They chuckled as they led you to your car, which Richard took the keys to so he could drive you as the others followed in theirs.


	4. Right on the nose - Richard Armitage

Roommates with Richard  
Day after day through Richard’s latest project you both squeezed into your bathroom to share the ridiculously cramped sink to get ready. Day by day the crack in your heart deepened as the immaculate man above you in the reflective glass darted his eyes from a minor detail to his appearance. True we all have our own parts of our bodies we’re not comfortable with but his animosity towards his nose seemed to stab at you even harder had it been something more minor like a freckle.   
Yours being your teeth, even after braces, mouth guard for nights the whole works you still shied away from smiling. Something that even Richard had deemed as “Dazzling”, a comment that befuddled you. Even in pictures you could see you did have a beautiful smile now and yet it didn’t make it even easier to show it, even with the immeasurably flattering comment you’d never dreamt of being called ever.  
Pronounced, yes, but for you at least the fact that it suited his appearance in your eyes was something no one could ever convince him of.  
.  
Today you had had enough, squeezing through the cramped space reaching for your brush under his elbow as he combed his hair his latest comment on ‘there being more room in the cramped space if his nose wasn’t there’, from last night crept back and sent your jaw into a tight clench as your fists did the same and you slid out of the room drawing a confused look from Richard watching you leave.  
Choosing to leave it at you had a bad nights sleep and allowing you to talk about it when you’re ready. Riding together to work your fingers tapped across your thighs and no matter what he said the blank yet agitated expression on your face made his stomach clench and continuously dart his eyes to you whenever possible. Parking in his spot his body shifted to face you unable to handle the woman he’d so shamelessly fallen for and been unable to bring himself to break through your friendship in attempt to win you over, seeing you having such an obviously painful morning.   
.  
Riding through the normal drive to work your mind raced as you tried your best to figure out what to do until it hit you. This was it, no more, he is not going to win this. He can’t hate his nose anymore and I’m not going to hate my smile. Damnit, he is not going to win! no more comments or snarls.  
.  
Unable to speak a single word as you had already turned to him with a beaming smile and pecked him on the nose before giving it a gentle boop and hopped out of the car after saying, “Break a leg!”  
His eyes traced your walk around the front of the car and into the entrance of the building, frozen with his hands back on the wheel. Jumping as a costar knocked on the window, giving them a smile at their wave and watching them walk by as well before climbing out and entering as well. Stealing a glance at you through the makeup room door smiling and chatting with the women there with a flash of the same distressed expression when your back was turned to them stabbing at his heart again before following the call of the women in charge of wardrobe to try on the altered set of clothes to replace the ones the stunt double tore the day before.  
Day after day “nothing” was the only answer he got when he asked what was bothering you. All while your continuous new morning farewell stirred discomfort in him for a solid ten minutes until it crumbled as his aching heart slammed through it hoping it showed a glimpse of perhaps you had felt the same.   
Soon enough through the second week, makeup applied on his nose, a simple wipe of a tissue or even a glimpse of the appendage in any reflective surface brought a smirk to the giants face. A fact that did not go unnoticed to you, one that he realized that as his smiles grew more frequent your mood lifted.   
Morning after morning he would eagerly turn with a smile receiving and even returning the gesture a few times earning that amazing smile and giggle of yours until it became to much to manage anymore and his aim became intentionally sloppy landing his lips square on yours.


	5. Book Store - Both

All you wanted was a nice peaceful day but after several hours of nagging from your twig of a teenager who had been promoted over you, three years you had been working in that office trying to earn the respect of the owner who barely had the common sense to actually hire people who knew what they were doing or how to properly train their new hires. Three years you had held the weight of keeping your office afloat, filing and finding new ideas for profits, but you’d finally broke, spending the next week and quickly finding a new and better job with one of the companies that the owner had burned badly in a deal. So to celebrate signing your new contract you politely informed your new boss politely that you wouldn’t be coming in again leaving him stunned at your lack of an explanation and that he would have to handle the rest of the shift alone, and dropping by your favorite book shop to grab the long list of books you wanted for months now.  
Slipping in and roaming through the aisles after grabbing the small basket for your books, grabbing the first few and adding a few more new books from your favorite authors who you hadn’t had the time to keep up with as your smile grew with the settling feeling of content at your bright new chance, your ears twitching as you heard some excited murmurs from the aisle behind you. Slipping around the aisle noticing their Hobbit shirts as they giggled over some magazine they had, all shifting to the side as they noticed you searching the shelves around you as one of them peered into your basket and mentioned a new book from one of the authors that you both followed. You thanked her and continued after she snapped a picture of some of the books you’d picked to add to her own list for later, giving her another quick smile as you headed to the next aisle.  
Wandering through to the next genre of books you heard half a conversation from a tall muscular man on his phone, complaining in French about a group of girls who had been all over someone and wouldn’t leave them alone, his large body blocking two men seated in the chairs along the wall. Your eyebrows pressing together as you forced yourself to turn back to the shelves and ignore the man’s complaining, finally finding your book behind his massive frame, glancing up at his back quickly clearing your throat softly noticing the two men behind him closing their books and glancing around. You lifted your hand and gently tapped his shoulder saying, “Excuse me.”  
He turned with a disgusted scowl on his face as he held his phone to the side for a moment, breaking into a heavily accented english, “They did their shoot and signed all the photos already for everyone in line can’t you just leave them alone!”  
You drew in a breath as you spotted two familiar faces behind him as they stood, ready to give the man a piece of their minds as you said in French, “You’re in front of the book I want you giant grump!” Taking a step closer to him making him step back catching your glare, you let out another deep breath as you turned grabbing your book, adding it to your collection as you turned and walked away.  
As you reached for your next book you turned as you hear a man behind you say in broken French, “I, I’m so..Sorry f..” Your eyes realizing it was Lee Pace staring down at you, partially flinching as he wrung his fingers along the bottom of his sweater as he struggled to remember his French as Richard Armitage kept his eyes on the floor, smirking as he listened to Lee butcher the language and accent. You let out a giggle making them both smile as they watched your bright smile pop up, switching to English in a plain accent less voice, “I speak English.”  
He let out a chuckle as he dropped his hand from his neck, relaxing as his eyebrows pressed together again, sliding his hands in his pockets as his shoulders hunched forward, “I am sorry about him..”  
You let out a quiet chuckle, “Don’t worry about it, it happens.”  
Richard’s eyes slid over you and your basket, leaning forward as he angled his head to read some of your titles with a smirk as he said, “Still, he shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”  
“We all have our bad days at work.” Looking over both of them as they both now scanned over your books, each of them having read at least a few of them.  
Richard, “Quite a selection.” As he stood straighter meeting your gaze with an impressed smile.  
You nodded as Lee straightened up as well, “Celebrating, decided to buy my whole list of books I wanted.”  
Lee’s smile grew, “Quite a way to celebrate, what’s the occasion?”  
Your smile grew as you said, “Start my new job Monday, quit my old one today.” Making both of them chuckle.  
Richard, “It was that bad?”  
“Got passed over after years of promised promotions for someone just off the streets.”  
Lee, “Can’t imagine why.”Richard, “What’s your new job?”  
“Just office work for a book editor, mostly filing and working out schedules tons of meetings, offering ideas sometimes. Nothing like yours. Though I do tend to have to travel often.”  
Both smirked again as Lee said, “Sounds plenty exciting.”  
Your cheeks started to prickle as their gazes and smiled intensified as they smiled at you, “Well I’ll let you get back to your reading.” Taking a step back and starting to turn as their smiles dropped for a moment, glancing at each other before following after you, reaching your sides as Richard asked, “You, um, didn’t want an autograph or anything?”, gently sliding his hand around your lower arm making your steps cease as you looked up at him while he gave you another smile, glancing over your other shoulder to see Lee smiling at you as well as he stepped to your front as Richard did the same.  
Your fingers ran along the basket resting in your elbow as you took in a quick breath, “I, already have your autographs, I won a signed poster online.”  
They nodded as Lee said, “Picture then?”  
You let out a breathy chuckle, “Got one, at Comic Con few years ago.”  
Richard chuckled, “I would have remembered you.” As Lee nodded.  
“I was in a Cheshire Cat costume, full face and body paint.”  
Lee’s eyes squinted as his eyebrows pressed together, “The one in the Mad Hatter’s clothes?”  
You nodded, “Took me months to got the hat right.”  
They chuckled as Richard said, “I remember you now, I have your picture saved at home.”  
“Really?..” He nodded. “Well I should let you go back to your relaxing. Oh and there’s a group of girls a few aisles over with your faces on their shirts, might have to get your guard for them.” Smiling as you slipped through them, feeling Richards hand slide off of your arm as they let you pass. Making your way to the checkout passing the group of girls as you pulled your cash out of your pocket, as you set your basket on the counter, hearing the girls squealing as they spotted the pair. When your final book was rung up an arm slid in front of you swiping a card before you could hand over your cash, glancing up you caught another smile from Lee as he leaned in and said, “Have to make it up to you somehow.” Following after you as you grabbed your bags and headed for your car, gently sliding the cash into his coat pocket as he walked beside you, chuckling as you said, “You really didn’t have to.”, glancing at Richard when he caught up with you both.   
Richard, “So could we get your number?”  
Smiling at you again as you froze and looked up at him scanning his face to see if he was joking, “Seriously?”  
He nodded and held out his phone, your eyes locking on the screen for a moment before you gently took it and typed it in before handing it back seeing his smile as he quickly sent a message to your phone while another phone was held out for you from Lee, adding yours to his and passing it back as a quack came from your pocket signaling his message arriving triggering a chuckle from them, and another as Lee sent one as well.  
Lee, “I’m tempted to just follow you through the day texting you just to hear it going off al day to see other people’s reactions.” Making you chuckle as you rolled your eyes and headed for the door again, glancing back to warn them about the cameramen appearing outside.  
They both nodded as their Guard showed up again, Lee leaned in saying, “We’ll text you later, and distract them so you can get by.”  
Richard leaned in on your other side, “We should have a dinner sometime, I’ll text you later.” Sliding his finger across the back of your hand as he walked past you, both heading to the crowd making them flock towards them as you slipped around them, pausing to glance back at Lee with a smirk as your phone quacked again, seeing his laugh as he slid his phone back in his pocket.


	6. Squirrel - Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big happy birthday to a certain Brit, got inspired for this strange ramble. Hope you like it!! It’s cheesy and Fluffy and a tad bit ridiculous but here it is!

Seated in the same corner you always were on the outer brick railway beside the staircase leading to the sidewalk you raised your camera with a smirk ready to capture your prized moment. Just as your finger tapped the silver button your eyes went wider at the tall figure pausing in the center of your shot that turned to you with a disappointed sigh and muttered under his breath, “Figures…” 

Silently you watched him walk down the steps to the waiting car as you mumbled to yourself mentally, “Damnit, damnit, damnit.” A wave of tingles coated your body as you struggled through your looming tears at the returning image of his disappointment those heart breakingly blue eyes had cast your way. Almost feeling the figurative wall slamming right back up between him and the world as you captured a second picture of your intended subjects then made your way inside.

Silently in the same elevator you’d met the stunningly talented Brit straight from your dreams and movie collection, somehow in your deliriously giggling state you had managed to gain a smile an a chuckle from the clearly just as equally exhausted man. True word had rippled around that he had rented a place in town for the film he was working on but you never dreamed your Cousin had been the one to snag the jaw dropping tenant to share your duplex. A few run ins here and there between your long shifts even stunning him at your strange hours. You stirred a timid friendship with the man who had tried to be friendly with his only neighbor who just so happened to bear a near constant pink shade in his presence as she strained to look past her admiration to treat him as just another person, a welcome and happy change for him.

Eyeing the floor numbers you marked the ground floor, for the shared gym, then the second where you both shared a small hall to your front doors with divided double staircases along the same wall to lead to the third floor for your bedrooms and the doors to your shared balcony with a tall wrought iron divider down the middle coated in floral vines for privacy. With a trembling exhale you exited the elevator and walked straight into your apartment where you followed your same routine of examining the photos before adding them to your twitter page, yet this time you printed out a copy and wrote out a small note to your neighbor along with it. Feeling yet another tear roll down your cheek you brushed it away with your sleeve and made your way to work once again after leaving the printed sheets taped to his front door.

…

In a slow pace the exhausted large figure of the man slumped from his car and walked into the building, unlocking the front door that locked behind him at its closing before he glanced at the corner in the back of the main entrance where your bike was normally locked when you returned each night now sitting empty. A relieved exhale left him while his body regrouped for the short trip upstairs where he could soak away the struggle of the day along with the loss of a possible friendship with you at his broken trust on top of the searing pain of being away from his friends and family back home in England.

Exiting the elevator he shrugged his coat free from his shoulder as he drew his key once again while his other hand grabbed his dropping coat only to freeze at his door with a growing smirk at the strange picture.

Clearly of him in the hat he was wearing that morning, fixed with only his shoulders up allowing the squirrel that appeared to be reaching for his hat while a cat twisted upside down between a bookshelf and the window in the building beside yours for a better look at the daring squirrel with a dark patch across his torso looking strangely enough like a suit jacket, being circled by a pair of robins. His brows pressed together curiously as he removed the picture from the door and flipped it over noticing the folded note, wetting his lips he felt his curious smile growing as he read your words.

_Mr Armitage,_

_I understand what you imagined when you spotted me with my camera out there so early, and I am so sorry for giving you that impression of me. My Cousin, the man you rented the apartment from, he used to live here with his Son who shared my affections for the furry tailed creature pictured above your head. A few winters back we found him alone as a baby and nursed him to adulthood and he’s been living happily on our block ever since. When my Nephew got accepted to a better school he insisted I keep sending him pictures of him to share his daily adventures._

_If you wish for more proof we share his pictures through my twitter page, @SquirrelJamesSquirrel. We named him James, as an obvious tip of the hat to James Bond, who like him, always seems to get himself into tricky situations and is never without a fine suit. His nemesis being Mr Mustachio, the cat, yes the dark mustache in the picture is really part of his coat, along with his ruby coated winged henchmen._

_Again, I am so sorry for the misunderstanding, but on te bright side you now have an adorable picture of a squirrel trying to steal your hat._

_Y/n :D_

A deep chuckle left him a he entered his apartment, locking the door behind him on his path to his computer on his bed, dropping his coat on the bench at the foot of it after starting his bath. A few clicks later his smile deepened at the years of postings between that page and another with a small boy bearing the same eyes as yours above the same quirky smile. Each picture drawing deep laughs from him at the stories you told explaining each about his grand adventures, with another click he joined the small group of boys, clearly fellow students of your Nephew’s to keep up with the daring creature’s daily trials to keep his mood up during the hardest bouts of his rigorous role.

Rising from his bed he grabbed his phone after emptying his pockets, stripped and eased into the thankfully massive tub, one of the greatest features of the apartment past the privacy and silence of his nearly constantly working neighbor. Tapping away on the screen he scrolled through James’ page and found a comment from another page of yours, following ten, a few actors including him along with your Nephew who was your lone follower until a tap of his thumb brought that little one to a two.

…

Thankfully it was his weekend off, allowing him a couple nights to rest and relax, stretching out on his couch with a patient smile waiting until he heard you return home. Time passed and he’d slipped into a long nap, soundly resting until the loud thump followed by a crash and a pained squeak came through the walls. Tilting his head he couldn’t help but smile at your soft squeak of, “Same, fucking, chest.” Followed by another softer thump and a pained exhale as he walked to his front door, grabbing a cloth bag he’d prepared earlier and exited his apartment and crossed to yours. With a gentle knock on your front door he smiled again at your muffled grumble before you tried to cheerfully respond, “Who is it?”

Wetting his lips he replied, “It’s Richard.”

Under your breath he heard you mumble, “Of course he heard me.” Forcing him to hold back his chuckle.

“Can I come in?”

“Ya. It’s unlocked.”

He eased the door open and squinted through the darkness until he eased the door open wider, allowing the light from the hall to shine in revealing your foot caught in a rope decoration on your decorative chest you’d obviously gotten tangled in and tripped over when your light suddenly died on you with your shopping bags on the ground around you and your formerly discarded shoes. Rushing over after entering your kitchen to turn on the lights, leaving his bag there before crossing to you. His arms eased behind your shoulders and legs as he raised you up, guiding your foot free in one motion before carrying you to your couch, “Here, it doesn’t seem to be badly injured.”

You shook your head losing your battle not to blush at your being in his arms a moment prior and now with him at your side. “Thank you, no, it happens a lot, I’ll just wrap it and, get my things up.” In your attempt to rise he gently wraped his hands around your legs, standing as he stretched them out on the couch and pillows he propped them up on, “You don’t-.”

He gave you a stern gaze saying, “You are staying put, I’ll handle it. Rest your ankle.”

Unable to counter his giant frame able to take you so easily even out of your injured state you relented slumping back against the pillow against the arm of the couch watching as he gathered your bags and followed your simple locations where each normally goes before you eyed the last bag with a few movies you’d picked.

“You can just leave that bag on the counter.”

He raised a brow before playfully asking, “And just what’s so secretive about this bag, the titles of the films or the people in them?”

He chuckled at your defeated sigh before you mumbled, “They’re sappy love stories.”

Chuckling again he eyed the titles, “I am not in these, but I do know the actors who are. You like tall British men?”

His grin grew at your sharp inhale and rapidly crumbling tone in your on the spot responce, “Compared to me everyone is tall. And if our country had as many great art schools as yours there might be fewer Brits in there, but it’s a bit hard to wade through the great romances they are cast in, without, swooning a bit.”

Making him chuckle again, “True. Do you have anything to wrap your ankle?”

You nodded pointing to a small closet by the door, “Next to the light bulbs.” His brow rose, “You have no idea how many times it dies on me.”

Nodding he made his way to the closet using his phone to find the right bulb after climbing on the chest to take out the burnt out bulb and replace it before he went back to the closet in the brightly lit room to grab the ace bandages. Quietly he rejoined you on the couch and claimed your injured leg he rested on his lap through his stern glance as he ignored your insistence you could do it. After it was tightly bound he set it back on the pillows and gave you a soft smile asking, “Do you work tomorrow?”

You shook your head, “No. It was a seasonal thing. Have a few weeks before my next project.”

“Good. I’m off too, and, I brought you something, well, two somethings.” He rose again and walked back to the kitchen feeling your eyes on him deepening his smile as he claimed the bag and joined you on the couch again. “To make up for my brash assumption earlier.” Setting the bag in your lap.

“You didn’t have to-.”

“Please, open it.”

Exhaling softly you glanced down and opened the bag, wetting your lips before a curious smile formed on your lips as you drew out the squirrel plushie and the wrapped box, turning the box in your hand you giggled softly at the picture of Daniel Craig on the white cover wielding a gun in a fitted suit beside the listing of his Bond films contained in the box, “Thank you.”

He chuckled again, “I was thinking, before the ankle that is, if you’re up for it we could order take away and watch one, or two possibly?”

Your eyes met his catching his hopeful gaze, “What type of take away?”

His smile flinched wider as he shrugged his shoulders, “Up to you. You’re the injured one, you get to choose.”

“I have been dying for Chinese all week.”

He nodded, “Chinese it is.” Wetting his lips as he fetched the menu from your fridge and you called in your order as he set up the first movie and pushed the coffee table closer to you to move the pillows there so you could face the screen and he could sit beside you easier.

All through your meal and the films you shared your laughs and comments until he cleaned up and claimed your side again for the end of the last one until your head drooped against his shoulder when the credits rolled. A weak chuckle sounded from him as he gently scooped you up once again, carrying you upstairs to your bed where he tucked you in and left you, locking up and turning the lights off as he went before heading to his own bed shortly after to get some sleep as well.

..

A knock on your front door the following morning came from the same man who had cared for you the night before as he berated himself for, one, placing you upstairs, and two, having locked your door at the chance you couldn’t make it down on your own. A few curious shuffles later the door opened to your partially dripping frame as your towel slung over your shoulder and you smiled up at him in your one legged stance. “Morning. Sorry, kinda fell asleep on you.”

He shook his head, “Not a problem. I was wondering if you were hungry?”

You pointed at the kitchen, “I made waffles, did you want some?”

He nodded his head, “Sounds lovely, thank you.” Stepping inside allowing you a good look over his casually dressed figure in sweats and a simple tank top along with thick socks on his feet before he turned to face you again, “How are you getting around?”

In a weak smile you chuckled, “I can walk just fine.”

With another stern gaze and an exhale he stepped closer raising you in his arms to carry you into the kitchen through your sigh and slump against his shoulder making him chuckle after he bumped the door shut with his foot. Gently he sat you down in your chair and claimed the seat at your side claiming a plate and fork for himself along with a glass for the juice you offered, shooting you a wide grin as you returned to drying your hair between bites. 

His softening gaze lingering on you as long as he could manage before his offer was once again brought up and you were settled at his side for yet another Bond film for the start to your shared days off and the continued set of knocks at your door bringing the amazing man back once again with yet another film to watch from your collections. This weekend being the best he’d had on his travels for work so far, but ending on an unsure note at your sudden flight away from him after the very welcome kiss you had stolen from him on his path out for work after your usual hug he would pull you into.

Silently your apartment sat empty for nearly a week as he scoured your twitter page without any word, same as with your painfully vague text messages. So patiently he waited for you to return, stirring a few curious stories at the daily pictures he would send to James’ page that you would copy and add full stories to bringing back his smile at the small piece of your friendship he was aching for in your absence. 

A couple more days past once again leaving him laying stretched out on his couch until a familiar crash and set of curses came from your apartment bringing back his smile. A few steps later he was in the hall and peering through the cracked door at your kneeling figure resting your face on the chest clutching your same previously injured bare foot between your mumbled curses. A sigh left you at his stepping to your side softly stating, “Twice now we’ve moved it, and twice you still crashed into it.”

He turned you gently as you straightened up to say, “It hates me.”

Chuckling lowly he pulled you closer to him, curling your legs around his middle after laying your arms on his shoulders, “Perhaps it’s Mr Mustachio and his henchmen.”

You giggled as he raised you in his arms and carried you to the couch where he sat you on his lap, “Careful or the news might think you’ve actually gone crazy with your squirrel postings.”

Deepening his smile his hands eased across your cheeks making your heart skip as he purred while closing the distance, “I have. You are absolutely maddening woman.” Landing his lips on yours for a lengthy kiss. “Please don’t run away again.”

“I, had to work.”

He nodded with a disbelieving smirk, “Really now? And which job was this?”

You motioned your hand to your bag, “I brought you something.”

His brow rose before a playful smirk eased onto his face then stole another kiss from you. He set you at his side and rose to claim your bag and bring it back to you, pulling you back onto his lap after with your back to his chest holding you tightly leaving gentle kisses along your cheek watching you turn on your laptop and clicking play on the video clip saved to the desktop. With parted lips he watched one of your first stories on James coming to life in a cartoon short, fully animated with a strikingly familiar voice being used for the female spy assisting and saving James at the end of the clip. “You made a show?”

You nodded, “It’s been shopped around for a few months now, and it got picked up.”

After you set down the computer he turned you and claimed an excited kiss, “That’s incredible! You’re staying here still, right?”

You nodded, “The drawing’s all done for the first season, hence the maddening hours I hobbled back here each night, and the audio will be done out here, it’s the easy part.”

“I am happy for you. This is monumental, how did you want to celebrate?”

“I um, well, I don’t know. But I’m, I kinda wanted to tell you something?”

His expression shifted curiously, “You can tell me anything.”

“Well, it is kind of your doing that it got picked up, and you have done voice work before,” his smile inched back, “The studio spotted your following my page and you were suggested for James, but I wasn’t sure if you would-.”

His smile grew after he broke your sentence with another kiss, “I would love to.”

A blush grew on your cheeks as you continued, “So your Agent or Manager, what have you, should be getting the call or email or carrier pigeon, however they send the requests nowadays.”

“I will send him a message and tell him to keep his eyes peeled for it. If it doesn’t show up I will send him after them. I want that role.” Making your smile grow again through your giggle and resting of your head against his chest as he hugged you tightly.

Chuckling again while he shifted you to watch a film he’d chosen for you to watch when you were gone, holding you tightly through your joint nap after until he was woken by a call from his Agent deepening his smile while he answered it. Claiming the role right away before hanging up and once again carrying you back up to your bed, only this time staying to hold you in his arms, enjoying the loving embrace until you woke up to your own phone chiming nearly endlessly.

In a curious squint at the bright screen you heard the low chuckle from behind you at the image racking up notifications on twitter of Richard’s message under the picture of James reaching for his hat exposing his full suit. 

 _“For all those Bond rumors about me, they are true! Though the tailless James has nothing on me!”_  

Your head drooped to the pillow as you giggled helplessly under the loudly laughing man curling around you once again and said, “Got the call. Start recording on Wednesday.”

Rolling over again you accepted his next kiss then eyed your chiming phone once again and opened the messages from your Cousin handling the rest of the casting as he sent you a full list of names of confirmed Actors all snatching up the roles including the squeak inducing name of the illustrious Anthony Hopkins claiming the role of the villain before you gasped again at the actor claiming the role of the spy nemesis to James that steals his best missions and keeps trying to sabotage his efforts.

After a gentle peck on your cheek he chuckled deeply then said, “I might have made a call.”

“Benedict Cumberbatch?!”

He chuckled again, “He loved the idea and is flying out as well, can’t wait to meet you and possibly catch a glimpse of your inspiration.”

“You’re telling me I’m going to have one of my favorite Actors in my building?”

He nodded, “Yes. Though I do have to admit, I might have, told him you were my girlfriend.”

You nodded with your brows raised, then playfully asked, “And just how do you plan on mending this dilemma of yours Mr Bond?”

After nipping at his lower lip he eased you closer to him in his arms and lowly rumbled, “I thought, if I asked really, really, nicely-,” ending his sentence as you giggled against his lips through his deepening kiss.

 


	7. Scream - Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard might be accustomed to hearing a few excited squeals upon meeting him but he'd never hoped to hear the woman he had hoped to win over scream like this.

Walking through the back halls of the studio you worked in a creeping sensation grew as you slid your phone back in your pocket. Each time it buzzed it brought a terrified panic through you at your former friend’s game to see who could frighten you the most. You’d always been a bit soft when it came to certain types of the horror genre. Gore, no problem but you alone in a room with a massive box just frightened the living daylights out of you, not even mentioning dolls or uncovered windows and mirrors at night.

So here you were, alone in a cement enclosed room transporting a, you guessed it, giant box as one of the gang tormenting you had volunteered you for the job of taking it down to the storage room. Parking the cart you eyed the cracked door in the hallway of seemingly endless doors as you kept moving, unsure of when the next attack would come on. Three days now you skipped on the liquids and jumped on the chance to try and relieve yourself any time a bathroom came into view, no doubt spreading some rumors of a possibly pregnancy or illness you might be going through. But it was all for fun and no matter how much you begged they refused to stop this sadistic game where your screams were the goal. 

She’d already taken your boyfriend who in turn managed to have his Mother, your landlord kick you out making your new living quarters a rent by the month hotel, at least until yesterday when you moved into your new place, and now this, all because you refused to let this go. “Just one more chance” That’s what she pled, even though she was already on chance 6593, but with this new game driving a spike in your now returned cases of panic attacks you’d worked so hard to control in school returning your Boss stepped up and stood up for you when no one else would. Passing her an official notice that she had three hours to clear out her office and take her gang with her citing you were in no way deserving the behavior they were imparting on you.

Safely secured in the storage room you promptly locked it up again and made your way back only to get a message from one of the prop guys asking if you would grab another box on the way back from one of the design rooms. Stepping inside you let out a soft whimper eyeing the ventriloquist dummy staring right at you on top of the large box in the center of the room. Knocking the dummy over you eased the box up onto the cart and started to leave as the doll let out a cackle behind you forcing your eyes to shut as you mumbled, “Just a voice box or a radio, nothing to be frightened of.”

Exhaling, your eyes opened and you stepped back out into the hall unknowingly into the path of an actor you’d met had a very lovely chat with before his meeting with your Boss earlier that day about the sets for the scenes he would be filming there soon. Not soon after you’d been pranked, leaving your nerves a bit frayed, so entering the empty room you’d been asked to leave the box in your eyes went wider spotting the 2nd doll matching the other with an eerie voice coming from it, “You cannot run from us!”

Blinking again you repeated the same reasoning from before, sliding the box off onto the ground beside the table and standing only to turn as the 2nd doll cackled again causing bumps to slide over your skin. Stumbling backwards you let out a sharp scream at the large figure behind you. Panting through a panicked squeak the dreamy actor from before knelt before you gently rubbing your arms as he softly spoke in that calming dreamy accent of his, “I am so sorry. I should have knocked.” Glancing up his eyes darted from yours with a furrowed brow at the creepy doll as it cackled again through the sound of rushing footsteps to come and find you. Before he could say anything else his arms pulled you to his chest as he slid you both behind a desk in time for the door to be thrown wide open as a large cloud of meal worms exploded from a hidden booby trap.

Gasping loudly the woman who’d come to your aid shrieked flailing her hands and running away to retrieve the insects squirming in her cleavage and hair privately in the bathroom. Trembling slightly your breathing slowly steadied as the firm arms tightened around your chest and middle as Richard broke free from his own mild wave of panic as the Directors pet bird happily flew in claiming it’s first snack of the day. Relaxing his grip Richard turned around you after your Boss entered and exited raring mad and racing to catch the group before they left to report their destruction of company property. Meeting your eyes Richard tried to give you a soft smile as he brushed his hand through his combed short hair, “I wanted to check on you.”

You nodded timidly reaching up to brush the insects from his shoulders as a small smirk slid across his lips as you squeaked out, “I, um. I’m fine. Just, fine. You’re busy, stuff, and bugs. I’m fine.”

Locked on you those damn dazzling blue eyes of his just filled with light as he gently brushed your shoulders and stroked your upper arms with a deepening smile, “I’m not leaving until you can form a full sentence.”

You scoffed through another shiver as you dug a squirming bug from sliding deeper in the dip in your shirt as he fought not to watch your fingers through it, “You’ve met me, not likely to happen around you.”

Smiling wider he nearly purred back as his hand gently stroked your arms again, “You’re getting better already.”

His eyes traveled upwards as you tilted your head and eased your fingers through your curls after you removed your ponytail, sending the worms falling to your lap around you as the bird happily hopped around you claiming them as they fell. Sitting up again you gave Richard another timid glance as you tied your hair back in another ponytail and you said, “I’m really fine you don’t have to wait.”

He chuckled softly, “Honestly I had another reason for waiting. I was wondering if you’d like to catch a dinner, I heard you’re getting off soon.”

“You do know I just work with the sets right?”

He nodded as his eyes seemed to glow brighter, “Who better to speak to about learning how my performance is going to come off. You know it better than anyone, you set it all up. But I promise it won’t be all about work, maybe twenty minutes just to go over the flow of the sets.”

“Then, then what would the rest be about?”

His smile deepened, “You, I’d hoped. I’m going to be in town for quite a while and I really hoped to get closer to you. I’ve never met anyone like you, and i rarely just jump right in like this. I’m always so patient and planning, but this feels right, with you. if you’re willing that is?”

Blinking at him your lips parted leaving you the impression you’d bashed your head in the fall and were comatose or possibly dying trapped in this impossibly vivid daydream. Darting your eyes up your Boss returned rushing over and helped you up to your feet gently brushing off your back as he said, “I am so sorry, security’s got them and the police are headed in, don’t you worry this won’t happen again.” You nodded and allowed him to lead you out as Richard stood brushing himself off watching as you left and smiled larger catching your glance back and rapid nod making him chuckle before he went to join the pair of you for his statement as well.

Smiling widely he walked you to your car stealing your number as you gave him your number and he filled you in on the dinner plans he had in mind before climbing in the car waiting for him after waving at you while you pulled out and drove away. Taking the short drive only to park and dig out another duffel bag of your clothes from your trunk you’d yet to unpack due to the late hour of your arrival. Turning again a tall smirking figure exiting a town car straightened up and moved closer to you saying, “Looks like we’re neighbors.”

You weakly chuckled and replied, “Looks like.”

He smiled grabbing the duffel bag from you and walked at your side into the building where his smirk grew as you realized the one blaring old rock music the night before was Richard trying to link with his future character. A fact that cemented his urge to make the night perfect to make up for it and the fiasco you’d been tangled in. Reclaiming your bag after his last apology you giggled rolling your eyes heading inside your apartment after his saying with a growing smile, “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Only making you giggle again replying, “See you tonight.” Closing the door only to jerk off of your shoes and rush to your shower to strip and shake your hair again before tossing the squirming worms out your window for the birds on your balcony. Then heading back again after claiming a new set of clothes to scrub and redress fighting the creeping nerves until you smirked at the pounding footsteps next door. Leading to a crash and the sound of heavy clothes hitting the floor as a muffled voice said, “They’re everywhere..” Covering your mouth you held back your giggles while he continued on, “Even in my pockets..” Shortly before his  shower was turned on barely able to muffle most of the disgusted sighs.


	8. Scream Pt 2 - Richard Armitage

Over the past week since first spotting Richard on his first visit to the sets you’d taken to a new habit. In your venting to your Cousin halfway across the world you’d named him Waffles easing any chance a text or call couldn’t easily give you away. As it turns out your first dinner plans fell a bit flat on what you’d both hoped as after he had gained all the information on the sets he wished to a group of women claimed the table beside yours and kept interrupting your attempts at a conversation. On the drive back his phone seemed to be ringing off the hook leaving to a near pleading request from him to redo your time out together. With a nod you agreed, hoping it had just been a mulligan of a night and you could in fact claim yet another chance to learn one another.

But a week had passed and the near daily renditions of old rock ballads and jams were sent echoing through your wall over the sound of his shower drawing your smile wider at the popular actor. Biting your lip you took full advantage of his night time shower to answer your Cousin’s call. Unknown to you however you missed his shower turning off and his new position nearly pressed against the wall listening in to your clearly irritated rant hoping for clues as how to aid in lifting your mood as well as to make his strangely busy week up to you.

“Ugh. I miss Waffles.” A smirk eased onto the Brit’s face hearing your admission. Rolling your eyes you began your pacing again slightly raising your voice after your Cousin urged you to just go knock on his door. “You know what, no!”

“Why not?! He’s right next door!”

“Because, for one Waffles are impossibly popular, and no matter how delicious and perfect they appear right now, I just can’t have them!”

“And why is that? You know the fans will die down.”

“Perhaps. But everybody loves Waffles and I can’t just try to just have Waffles all the time. And besides, Waffles aren’t that limiting either, anyone can just go get them. There has to be some sort of restriction hidden in this, diet.”

A chuckle came through the line, “You better jump on those Waffles while you can or you know someone else will.”

With a sigh you dropped onto your back on the couch, “How am I supposed to know if it’s even what’s best for me right now anyway? What if I’m just not-.”

“Ugh, just go over there with a nice tall jar of syrup in a towel and go snag yourself a heaping hot stack.”

Rolling your eyes you chuckled softly, “You know I hate syrup.”

“Maybe you won’t be the one tasting it.”

“Whatever. I’ll talk to you later. Have to try and sleep, early morning. They want the eastern set started by six.”

“Alright night. Get yourself next door.”

Rolling your eyes again you turned off the screen to your phone after she had hung up and you made your way to your bed after another sigh and slid under your thick covers while Thorin smirked wondering what would have made you assume you’d ever need a diet, making his plan for the early morning.

…

Blinking through your exhaustion you meandered your way into your kitchen only to drop your skillet at the early morning knock on your door, after returning it to the counter you went to answer your door. Behind the thick door the beaming Brit held waffle mix in one hand and a waffle iron in the other clad in his sweats, socks and sweater, “Thought you might want a breakfast, heard you had to go in early.”

You nodded stepping back allowing him inside unsure of what to say exactly, only whispering, “Sure.” Joining him in the kitchen after locking your door again.

At his side you started the kettle before pulling out eggs to scramble while he smirked easing his gaze over your slowly releasing braid over the back of your large shirt hanging loosely over you. When your head turned his nearly glowing eyes met yours with a soft smile, “I know it’s a bit early, and late, it’s been an unusually busy week for me. I really wanted to make it up to you.”

“You don’t have anything to make up for. You’ve got fans. They come first.”

Stepping away from the mixing bowl he gently brushed your hair from your face and gave your cheek a gentle peck before your eyes met again as he lowly told you, “You come first. That group obviously couldn’t take a hint and you deserved better than to be pushed past like that.” His thumb trailed over your cheek only to pull back with a soft chuckle at your flinch at the kettle whistling behind you causing you to turn and fetch it. Moving it to another burner as you set the empty skillet on it Richard stepped behind you brushing your hair off your cheek again to press his lips to it after saying, “I am incredibly shy, and tend to let my fans get more than their fair share of my attention. I will work on that I promise.” Your eyes locked again when you turned between his arms resting on the counter around you. “Please be patient with me?” After your nod his thumb trailed along your cheek once again as he leaned in, pressing his lips against yours for a few short moments before puling back to join you in finishing your mixings to add to the waiting hot plates through the start of his questions he’d wished to learn about you through your dinner.

.

Your smiles had grown while he helped you add your dishes to the sink, where his arms circled you once again in an attempt at another kiss only to pause at your gasp and fingers easing over your lips as the last ring of your phone sounded and your machine let the message from your Cousin play. “Hey Bubbles, just trying to check in before I head out myself. What you said last night, about that so called diet,”

Mumbling to yourself you covered your face as your blush grew widening his smile, “Oh hang up Kimmy.”

“Well, today seize your chance to go get yourself some jaw dropping Waffles.”

Under your breath you mumbled, “Hang up.”

Richard bit back his chuckle trying to ease your hands from your face, only to smile wider as she continued, “And don’t forget to get at least a hug from your own hot stack Mr Armitage.”

Through a chuckle over the beep and following click Richard claimed your hands as he repeated, “Hot stack?” His eyes twinkled at their playful glow at his asking, “I’m Waffles?”

Your voice cracked out as he bit his lip through another chuckle, “I-.”

Leaning in again he purred right next to your lips, “I’m all yours.” A flinch of a smirk eased onto his lips at your speechlessness before he crashed his lips into yours for a loving kiss breaking at your alarm went off. His eyes locked with yours again after another quick kiss, “Feel free to call me Waffles any time, I’ve never heard a nickname like that before. It’s adorable.” After stealing another kiss he went to head back next door only to pause in the doorway with a wink at you, “Now I have to come up with something equally as fitting for you. Plenty of time while I plan our dinner for tonight.”

Through an awkward giggle you fired a small wave at him earning a chuckle from him as he left wishing you a good day at work beaming brightly about your nickname and pinking cheeks while he settled into his bed mentally working out his plans through your scramble to get dressed and hurry off to work.


	9. Action! – Aidan Turner Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very first full Aidan ramble!! :D Adding Vinnie Jones cuz he’s just the perfect villain I could think of right now. Big hug to him he’s a big softie inside I know it.  
> C-s-stars asked :  
> So if I gave you a prompt request, would you do it if I requested Aidan Turner as the person?  
>  Prompt request please? Prompt 7 from your sorted prompts list - “Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.” With Aidan Turner and the reader (if you want any more specific things for it let me know!) Thanks! You’re the best!!

“Alright, now don’t forget come in on the left and keep your eyes open.”

With a nod Aidan responded with a cheerful smile pretending he wasn’t just watching the makeup team adding even more fake blood to your cleavage and coating your bare legs and face with smoke to fake the exploded building you just sprinted through in your heavy boots your character had beaten up a rival special ops member to steal after tearing the massive hem on the oh so inconvenient gown you had to be sent in for the covert mission. Two years now since the Hobbit ended Aidan happily claimed the lead role opposite you in this slightly absurd yet spine tingly perfect angst filled spy drama. The main goal of getting this role was to be mainly with you, sure it was an amazing part, emotionally and physically draining and hectic but he could be with you.

Something he couldn’t figure out why suddenly in the three months before filming the Hobbit was why he kept seeing others roll their eyes when he spoke about you. But one filmed drunken conversation later and he could see the biggest dopeyest grin on his face as his voice shifted to this near prepubescent enthralled tone making you seem like Venus reborn, something that once they had met you the guys realized exactly why he had fallen so hard and so deep. But through filming and all the press after time with you was limited, especially with the chunk being stolen by his former flame, another actress that he had been set up with that upon meeting you realized he was being treated more like a pet or plaything than an actual person.

As soon as the show began you both were sent on a press tour to talk it up even after filming only the pilot and a few scenes in the second episode. All through the filming the non existent distance between you and the obviously flirtatious behavior mistaken from your usual snuggling habits that drove the fans wild as even since the days you had met on the set of Being Human you joked and teased “We’d make such a cute couple.” With Aidan always sharing his Mother mentioning whenever he said you would be at an event together, “We are going to have the cutest babies ever!” Always bursting into giggles after as the crowds groaned at the continued teasing from you both and your adorable melted together patterns and habits from having to start in that cramped caravan between takes and on lunches that just carried on off the set after.

Two months back however as you both were on another set of interviews a video clip went viral of his girlfriend caught getting trashed in Vegas and marrying a male stripper in his full pirate garb for the bachelorette party she was attending for her Sister with the videos of the consummation of said union currently being shopped around for the most money from the groom himself. Stunned and obviously embarrassed Aidan ended things and publicly confirmed it requesting people still be kind to her, saying she obviously made a terrible decision but he still did care enough about her through the stabbing comments about him in the videos and their publicly rocky relationship filled with her near constant blow ups to try and keep his fans at least somewhat considerate of her as a human being, no matter how cruel he knew her to be.

Seconds after his post however your fan chosen couple name was trending with giant tacky yet oh so adorable fan edits of your faces on joined hearts being added to any surface a few eager fans could produce to share with their fellow fans in support of the loving relationship they knew you two could share. All this not being the first time, with your last relationship ending with a dumping over social media that you only found out when it played on the news reel in the gym causing everyone to turn and look at you in your sweaty music filled tunnel vision world as you tried to focus mentally on your next laborious set of scenes.

Together you picked each other up and kept moving forward, but now as you both sat and thought about it you were both finally together and free to try, all as the much awaited teasing relationship between your characters had hopefully reached its peak and the first lip lock was confirmed. A message that you could just feel the eruption of elated screams from the fans, sure there was a teasing two minute tongue tangling scene on Being Human where you eventually ended up as his dinner but this was different. 

Your characters had been through everything together, explosions, shootings, espionage and having to search out moles, all while trading off the obligatory eye candy role including the former episode with your character squeaking and snorting in muffled teary laughter at his strutting out in a tied up tank top and short shorts. The improv obviously added to bring a smile to your face after the hectic flight filled two weeks you’d had apart but eventually added to the episode because of the clear adoring reaction and pure love pouring from Aidan as he watched you crumble out of character and found yourself in a fit uncontrollable laughter only revealing an impossibly deeply repressed joyful side to your stern role.

But now in filming the episode that would not air for months yet you both felt the nerves you shared at your first intimate contact for yourselves and the characters with a crushing wave of expectations. Releasing a breath you both took you places glancing across the set at Richard and Graham, both last minute replacements glad to take place in this momentous occasion as your back up agents. Both being tied up firmly against the wall as Vinnie Jones claimed the ranting villain role and rolled his shoulders in his mental and physical warm up before the planed fight you would be tossing him around in.

Blow after blow you sent him flying and reeling at just how much you were following his urging not to hold back only stirring his menacing grin wider. Here was to moment a single back handed motion, a stun dart to the back before the knee to the chest sending you to the ground as Aidan and the guy’s shouts sounded in what they had nearly forgotten to be an act. That party trick you had causing your pupils to dilate stirred panic as you held your breath eyes locked on the ground level camera filming your apparent lifeless body while the cameras above filmed Aidan’s failing struggle to take out the seemingly endless bad guys.

Exhausted and on his knees Aidan rested beside you after managing to knock Vinnie to the ground allowing him just a few moments to check you. “Pulse” was uttered just above a whisper as his fingers left your neck, a simple shift of your head and a pinch of your nose and your lips met. The great moment the fans had been waiting for, your last dying moments between the single set of compressions on your chest before another barely held exhale before his teary act of curling you to his chest and easing your arms under his jacket. On his feet again Vinnie taunted Aidan, “Aww, precious little birdie’s slammed into the window, huh?” As he wet his lips and staggered his feet under him his gun was aimed at the back of Aidan’s head through adding, “Why don’t I just send you right along with your precious birdie up to the giant castle in the sky?”

A single click of the hammer on a gun being drawn back sounded causing Vinnie to shift on his feet peering down at Aidan who moved just a few inches to his right revealing the gun you’d drawn from his back holster he couldn’t reach earlier in his fighting bit and shot Vinnie between the eyes before Aidan caught his gun and you spun and wove together to take out the rest of the bad guys. 

Once freed Richard and Graham followed you out to the cars outside for the obligatory added product endorsement place for this episode. Two sets of key rings chirped in your hands and you and Richard both let out impressed “ooohs” and claimed your colors between the silver and red, splitting into teams and delegating the two fractions yet to be taken out hinting at your next mission.

Inside the car your giggle was caught on tape as you improved, “How much are they paying these guys?”

On your left Aidan replied, “Hazard pay obviously.”

“Hmm.” Your smirk grew as he grinned at you clutching the handle on the roof as you and Richard both sped off out of the lot for the allowed distances while grinning like idiots before turning around again and reluctantly passing the keys back and waving the amazing toys goodbye through your shared mournful hug.

One last scene was left now, hilariously enough on the back corner of the exploded city set lot was the hotel set for the room you had rented for the night. In the elevator after your characters had made a stop at a gas station to scrub yourselves in the sink to seem plainly disheveled from a long night out. You leaned on each other and seemed to be snuggling and inching your lips closer to each others between soft whispers while a curious group of men you were shielding your faces from stole another glance at his frame pinning yours to the door. Subtly he unlocked the door while pretending to whisper in your ear and lifted you to wrap around his middle before carrying you into the room and closing the door behind you. With a sigh he leaned against the wall holding you to his chest as your legs slowly slid down his sides as your weight remained against his chest. Peering up at him you mumbled, “Zee?”

Lazily he replied peering down at you for the typical ‘oh man is this the kiss’ pause, “Hmm?”

That idea was shot down when you replied, “You just had to do compressions on my already cracked rib?”

Rolling his eyes his head slumped back against the wall as your forehead rested against his shoulder again through mumbling, “Just once, I want a hotel room where we can just lay back and order room service for something other than weapons and body armor.” Groaning painfully you wobbled your way upright and through to the bedroom gripping his blood stained tux shirt puling his groaning zombie like body with you. 

The pair of you dug out the hidden laptop and linked the system setting it on the bed as you laid sideways with him slumping halfway across your middle upside down trying to pop his back as the video loaded. This ridiculous call in style of just pure exhaustion was a little bit your improvising and a lot the sheer ache your bodies felt from the rigorous shoots you both added a bit more human to the killing machines you were supposedly supposed to be portraying. With a cut you both were helped up by Richard and Graham to lead you back to your shared trailer to get cleaned up and changed.

Once inside Aidan’s phone let out a familiar ring and you all grouped together as he propped up his phone for his face time with his Mom. A group wave started it before her day was shared until her story ended and brows furrowed as she looked you all over carefully asking, “Is that blood?”

All at once your lips pursed for a moment before answering, “No?”

With a raised brow she responded, “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

Aidan, “Just fake blood Mum.”

She nodded, “Better be.” Smiles grew again as you took turns sharing your weeks while she caught your hand being curled around across your lap safely enveloped by his bruised knuckle painted hand. The small circles of his thumb along your wrist began as he mentally recalled his reservation for you both tonight followed by the surprise dessert set up at his place complete with flowers and candles to be lit when you got there for his asking you for a proper chance to be yours.


	10. Biscuits - Richard Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c-s-stars said:  
> For the prompt thing. Prompt list 1. Number 1 with Richard Armitage and the reader who works on the set with Richard? (Is that how this works?)  
> 1 “Fancy seeing you here.” “I work here.”

Painfully Richard slumped out of the elevator towards his rental apartment after his late flight from an appearance.  _If I hear one more person call out my name_ … After a shake of his head he drew out his keys he curled his hand around and the ring to keep it silent hearing a shifting behind the door he was nearing. In a rapid swing that door did open and a slightly disheveled woman in an eager fumble trying to correct the stack of books in her arms only to glance up at her new formerly unseen neighbor to give a soft “hey.”

Her eyes dipped to the books then shot back up to him bring a sense of dread in him, until she asked, “Hey, you just got in?” Her eyes scanned over his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, “I mean, obviously. But, I have to ask while I have you here, is it cold outside?”

Blinking at her curiously he was lost for words for a moment not expecting to hear anything close to that, “Um, it’s a bit nippy.”

She nodded and pursed her lips for a moment lifting her knee to shift the books back into line, “Bring a sweater nippy, or full jacket and hat nippy?”

Unable to help himself he smirked and felt his body shifting to face her fully, “Jacket would probably be safest.”

She nodded and turned inside hastily dropping the books onto a chair beside the door and dug a coat out of her jacket only to pop back into the doorway with another, “Oh!” His brows rose as he watched her button the jacket and scoop up the books again and lock up behind her when she stepped out into the hallway. “The guy who used to have your apartment, we sort of had an arrangement..”  He nodded curious to know why she had brought it up, “I can’t seem to finish a full can of biscuits, breakfast biscuits not cookies, the buttery flaky layered kind, and when I’d make them we’d sort of share.” He blinked at her again, “Anyway, long story short, are you gonna be here about 7ish tomorrow morning?” His brows furrowed curiously, “I got a new can and, it’d be a hand off at the door situation so no worries about me forcing you into early interaction before coffee or what have you, interested? It won’t be an all the time thing, kinda like a blue moon thing.”

With a steady inhale he honestly couldn’t find a reason to object and nodded, “We can give it a try.”

With a nod she wished him good night and raced off to the elevator to find her way to work leaving him to smirk and slip back inside curious about who he had just formed an arrangement with on his way to shower and drop into bed.

…

The following morning his eyes rose to his alarm clock seeing the few minutes past seven reading across the small lit up screen pulling him from bed and towards the knock on his front door. Through the cracked door he eyed the woman from next door coated in a massive blanket with a basket full of his half of the biscuits he smirked through accepting. But before he could say a word she, as agreed, turned to walk back to her open door and disappeared allowing him to head back to bed. In his kitchen he left the basket and went to head to his warm bed only to glance back and steal one of the warm biscuits and carried it to his bed. Soon enough one left him rising to claim another then another soon urging him to put together a breakfast to go with them, by his late shift of filming he’d claimed the last of the biscuits to enjoy on his way to work still wearing a smile at the innocent exchange and possible friendship.

.

No matter what he did he couldn’t seem to stop having her wander through his thoughts all day and into his filming as well, having to focus extra hard on what he was meant to do while his bubbling affection for the woman nearly broke him from his character more than once at his confusing glimpses at the staff around him he kept picturing her weave through. Sure it was just a simple house set but here and there in adjusting for cameras and switching between new scenes and former ones a familiar flash of a silhouette popped back into his mind at the familiar shade of hair bopping around in the crowded set.

As his shift ended he focused on his stop into a nearby book store where he spotted the same jacket coating the woman form next door. Steadily behind her he moved, holding his gaze downward in his usual invisible way hiding him from anyone overly eager to steal him from her and paused at her side clearing his throat. In a glance up his breath hitched at her smiling giggle before saying, “Good morning to you to 22b. late shift again?”

He nodded, “Yes. You couldn’t sleep?”

Her head shook, “Got to grab some books for work to help with the new design scheme.”

His brows rose stirring a clenching in his chest at her growing smile, “You’re a designer then?”

She nodded, “Among other things. Sort of the catch all position, little bits here and there.”

“I haven’t seen much of you in the past few weeks.”

“Work’s picked up.”

Slowly as he fumbled his way into a discussion on the books he had gone to collect her body had turned and she’d led him through the store laying his selection in his arms and showing him back to her apartment where his words finally trickled off when he’d looked over the apartment as she walked into the other room to answer her ringing phone causing him to realize how much of time he’d taken up. Especially after he lowered his fork to the plate from the meal she’d prepared for them both during his spilling on the set of books and authors of each he had chosen leaving him to rub his face with his hands.

A sigh sounded through the open bedroom door as she hung up and walked back out again causing him to drop his hands eagerly into his lap trying to find the words to express how much of an ass he felt he had seemed to this incredibly kind woman. As she came into his view he watched her claim the wine glass she had set aside for another sip while she grabbed the bottle to refill it again. Offering him a refill she asked, “So, what do you do, um, Mr…. I’m not exactly certain what to call you.”

Again his brows rose and the tiny narcissistic devil on his shoulder was shouting as loudly as it could stunned as to how she couldn’t know him with the press near daily about him on the filming and fans milling about outside every so often. “Richard, and, um. I’m not really certain how to say this without seeming like an impossibly self absorbed ass-..”

Her giggle halted his words as she claimed her seat across from him again, “I meant when you’re not filming. I am well aware of who you are.” Through an attempt at a relieved exhale he nodded only to look her over with a slightly curious gaze while claiming a sip of his wine. “You’ve had a few breaks between roles before, any interesting hobbies or is it all traveling and busy reading?”

“Um, all of the above. Just tends to switch to what I feel inspiration to do really.” His eyes looked her over again as he shifted in his seat and set his glass down on the table, “I’m sorry, I um, you, knew who I was?”

With a nod and a curious smirk she set down her glass after a sip curling her legs in front of her, “Yes. Would you prefer I fawned over you endlessly?”

“No, God No. Just-.”

“You do realize you are a person?” His brow rose as she shifted closer and tapped his hand resting on the table between them with a playful smile and squint of her increasingly enchanting eyes, “Or is this one of those don’t tell the actor he’s not really a robot in suit situation?” The chuckle from him eased his nerves as she continued with a playfully stern nod and expression that melted into another smirk, “Because in that case you are an incredible robot Mr Armitage. One of the best.” Earning another chuckle from him as he reached for his glass of wine again locking his eyes with hers as she reclaimed her fork to finish the last of her dinner.

Playfully they quipped back and forth until another glimpse at the clock brought them back to her door as he clutched his bag of books and turned to ask as he wet his lips, “Again, I am an ass, I still don’t know your name, forgive me?” Miss?”

His slightly pleading gaze grew through her giggle, “Y/n. And you are not an ass.” After a nip at his lip they traded good nights and both headed off to bed.

…

Each day the pattern continued, his near constant imagined sightings of her and shared dinners or lunches growing into the occasional arranged breakfasts and outings together. But one lingering gaze on the bouncing ponytail passing through the crowds brought the actor on a trailing path after it in a disbelieving smirk as once again she had another armful of books and was teetering her way to shift them to another set of surfaces to match the day prior’s scenes.

With a smirk he stopped at her side and purred lowly,  **“Fancy seeing you here.”**

In a smirking glance up at him she quipped back,  **“I work here.”**

He chuckled lowly and relied, “Apparently. How did I manage to miss that?”

She shrugged, “Like I said, I have the catch all position. And your ass seems to love making my job just a bit harder this past week.”

Playfully his brows rose as he chuckled out “My ass?”

She nodded, “First the scene in the study, then the living room yesterday and the kitchen here in a bit, you have no idea what we have to move just to get the shot of your ass everyone loves.” Making him chuckle again.

“Well I do apologize on behalf of my ass.” Wetting his lips he glanced around making sure they were alone to lean in and purr beside her ear when she’d turned back to her arranging, “Perhaps I could, make it up to you, somehow?”

Turning to peer up at him playfully she fired back, “Why does that make me think you’re just going to end up shifting things in my apartment as well?”

Spreading across his face his smile doubled and he replied, “At least there it won’t have to be put back right away. Or, we could rearrange mine if you prefer?”

Before she could say anything the director called his name and she turned him to the door stirring another chuckle from him allowing her to finish up and finalize the set before he and his love interest stumbled through ruining it again. Just as cut had been called he hopped back into his underwear and pants finding her side again and sat on the desk beside her timidly shifting one of the books back to what he believed the former spot to be as he eyed her asking, “Any word on my offer to make it up to you?”

After a glance at the director looking for him she nodded her head at the director, a sign he ignored remaining at her side until she rolled her eyes and replied, “I have another can of biscuits.”

A smirk spread on his face again as he stood at his name being called and replied, “Good, we can discuss it over dinner,” his voice dropped to a low purr again as he leaned in to add, “And possibly breakfast after.” Then turned and strolled away as she shook her head and got back to work catching reflections and glimpses of him peering over at her here and there as she continued her work.


	11. The Affair - Richard Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by deepestfirefun - SO can I request these with RA? "Damn, you´re strong for a little thing," and "don´t underestimate me, I have more power than you can even comprehend," where they have a wrestling match one night at Richard´s apartment. <333

Flight after flight was locked into Richard’s schedule leading him to believe he was trapped in some endless purgatory up in the sealed tubes hurling through the air until he could get back home to Heaven. Sure enough you would figure out when he would be home and use the spare key for his place he gifted you at your offer to watch his apartment when he was gone, in other words to sleep there for some peace from your noisy roommate, then clean up and pretend you had just been checking in.

He’d known for nearly a year now but honestly he didn’t mind, the lingering scent of your soaps wafted through the apartment and set into his sheets and pillows drawing countless good and occasionally heated dreams. Each time he’d returned your presence was pressed a bit deeper into the space and left him feeling more at home and painfully close to just pinning you down and ordering you to stay and not leave him alone in this heavenly place with only traces of you. Three days before his departure he’d finally crossed that line, a single wine fueled kiss goodnight that could only be taken as a request to be together finally leading to a plan for a date set the following night.

The follow up he was certain he would plan once he had returned and asked you out to another date he’d spent the past month apart planning. Nearly home his mind wandered to what you could be planning when he spotted your car beside his friends Benedict and Martin’s in the lot outside on his path up. Party perhaps? Then his mind wandered to that set of movies you had wanted to see when it came out on disk you’d agreed to join his usual movie party with him and his friends. But the pair probably were the only two in town available leaving the majority busy finally allowing you a quieter time to focus on the film without the guys that always broke the party away from the movie to something else.

A smile eased onto his lips as he loved the idea of being able to hold you the entire time without being torn away through sharing the amazing film. Too impatient for the elevator he raced up the stairs taking two or three at a time until he had reached his floor and walked to his door. Easily he unlocked the door and slipped inside, finding the opening ads for another movie playing as wine bottles sat on the table around platters coated with appetizers as the dinner you had made was still baking. Playfully his eyes narrowed as he spotted the film you had planned to watch together on top of a stack when he left his bag by the door he locked again behind him then removed and left his boots by the extra shoes left there by your guests.

Slipping inside the room your giggles drew his eyes from the stack on the table he crossed to, lowly when you froze in place with another platter in hand he smirked saying, “Y/n, hosting movie night without me?”

After a pausing blink while your mind raced you crossed to the table leaving the food on the bare space replying, “Nope, we’re having an affair.”

His brows rose playfully as he wet his lips and fired back in a playful tone, “An affair? Really? And the films?”

Inhaling deeply you walked around the table and added, “Just airing them out for you.”

He nodded again trying to hold back his amused snicker, “Airing them out.”

You nodded, “Of course. Like wine.”

His smirk grew as he shifted his arm to point at the remote, “So, if I skipped ahead to the menu it wouldn’t be this film?” Raising his brow challengingly he shifted his arm more catching your body tensing and ready to pounce urging his reach for the remote.

In a rapid swing he grabbed the remote as your body collided with his sending him onto the couch as you snatched the remote away. Laughs were heard from the kitchen as your tumbling struggle left you on the floor as the table was pushed away by Richard’s long legs. His firm pin of you on his back allowed him a moment to hit the menu button and let out a gasp reading the title, “Liar!”

Looking back at you again he didn’t catch your legs shifting to flip him over as you locked him in a slightly awkward hand and leg hold with you under his large body stirring a laugh from him. "Damn, you´re strong for a little thing,"

Against his shoulder you mumbled back, "don´t underestimate me, I have more power than you can even comprehend.” Stirring another laugh from him.

“Just how is an affair more comforting than having film night without me?”

From the kitchen doorway your heads turned to see Benedict and Martin as the latter asked, “Who’s having an affair?”

A smirk eased on their faces as Richard’s arms were released from over his head and he sat up holding you into your backpack hold on him with another chuckle as Benedict asked, “Should we leave you two alone?”

Richard shook his head, “No, but perhaps I should leave you three alone to your film night, seems I’m intruding.”

Martin rolled his eyes, “You are not intruding, we are thrilled you’re back.” After a pause he rapidly added, “You did come alone, right?”

Richard nodded, “Yes.”

Benedict smiled, “Good. We’ve been dying to see these films and the others can’t manage through five scenes without arguing over how it’s going to end.”

Richard smiled and glanced over his shoulder at you, “These are the lengths you felt you had to go to?”

With a sigh your eyes locked with his, “I love the guys, but I love films and it really bothers me when I finally get to use my time off to see it and thy just ruin the time I saved for it.”

Martin added, “She had a comment earlier..”

Benedict, “It’d be like she’s the director yelling action and the crew just starts shouting nonstop.”

Martin nodded pointing at him, “Yes, that. Love the boys, and my girls at home, but I don’t get any chance to really focus on my films or shows without someone climbing on me.” Earning an agreeing nod from Benedict.

Richard turned with another chuckle shifting you around him to set you in his lap and kiss your cheek, “Let’s see what we’re watching then.” Shifting closer to the table Benedict slid back into place with a smirk at your snuggling against his chest through his loving hug as he mumbled each of the titles.

Snuggled happily across the couches and armchairs and pillows you four settled happily into your marathon, only pausing for bathroom breaks and more food until you managed to the final film, not really a long awaited one by you four but one Benedict was asked to approve for a sleepover for his oldest child. As the title played a knock sounded on the door bringing Richard to his feet to answer the door. Once open a group of arms on the men waltzing inside happily with pizza and sodas in hand along with the scattered bag of chips to claim their usual seats with Lee glancing at the screen with a chuckle saying, “Aww, miss me so much you’re watching my films?” His eyes scanning over the scene introducing the great dane he shared screen time with in the film Marmaduke while the others took their seats as Benedict explained.

Sure enough you were curled against Richard’s chest again as just a few scenes in Lee slipped into an explanation of the filming process leading to a tidal wave of sharing soon leaving the film on pause as Benedict just knew he would have to sneak another time to watch this again ensuring nothing scary, heartbreaking or crude was hidden in the film lest he and his Wife be placed on the untrustworthy or bad influence parents list.


	12. My Heart - Richard Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deepestfirerun Requested - As you told me to feel free to send as many as I want :) here´s another request: "It´s lonely here without you " "You own my heart" "I didn´t do it!" "For science!" "I think we´re stuck" with RA pretty please? <33333  
> …  
> You own my heart – Bobby Vinton

_Other lips may borrow all my kisses_  
But you own my heart  
What a hopeless situation this is  
'Cause you own my heart

Blinking curiously Aidan and Dean looked at each other before turning to Richard, who was rummaging through his coat closet in the cramped loft he had rented for his latest role while Graham and Lee walked to the distant wall they had located the voice coming through.

 _A heart you've mistreated and broken,_  
Tossed it around like a toy  
You had your fun, now I'm one unhappy boy

A throat cleared bringing Richard’s eyes upwards at the grinning pair, “What?”

They both shifted on their feet as Dean asked, “You um.”

Aidan, “Interesting songbird this early. I only have jays outside my house.”

 _Even though there's lots of girls around me,_  
You own my heart  
Even though some other arms surround me,  
You own my heart

Across the room Lee mumbled, “I know this song…”

Richard glanced between them, “Oh. Ya, I think it’s a retaliatory thing. I moved in and got a bit carried away in the shower, next day she started singing songs with artists the same first name.”

 _If you decide to come back here_  
Or if we should stay far apart,  
Remember, remember, you own my heart *Whistles Tune*

Lee crossed the room to say, “I doubt it’s out of spite.”

Graham chuckled, “Sounds like you’re being wooed.”

Richard rolled his eyes, “Don’t start. She used to hum when I first moved in. Probably just a habit of a game now.”

Dean mumbled, “Not likely. Can’t see why else she’d have a game like that.”

_You own my heart *Whistles Tune*  
You own my heart_

Aidan chuckled, “For Science!” Making Richard roll his eyes again.

Leaning down he grabbed the coat he was looking for and said, “Found it, let’s go.” Pulling it on.

 _And if you decide to come back here_  
Or if we should stay far apart,  
Remember, remember, you own my heart

Lee glanced at your doorway once out in the hall as Graham said, “She’s got such a lovely voice though. Have you at least said hello?”

Richard shook his head hitting the button for the elevator. “In passing few times.”

Lee, “Oh that’s not good. You have to do better than that. Just think of the children.”

_You own my heart  
You own my heart_

Richard looked at him as the others did when they entered the elevator and pulled the gate down, “What children?” His foot knocking the duffel bag commonly abandoned in the elevator since before he moved in.

Lee smirked, “Yours! Imagine the voices they’d have.” Making the men chuckle as Richard rolled his eyes.

_You own my heart  
You own my heart_

…

Biggest party of the century echoed through the city the week prior to this bustling night as people flocked towards the block of clubs opening in some American version of a pub crawl drawing in thousands raring to try the limited edition drinks and treats involved. With a huff Richard led the men through his front door shaking his head at the shouting crowds behind them being muffled by the thick door sealing behind them. Graham fixed his coat after being jostled for the last three blocks when their taxi refused to go any farther and mumbled, “Honestly, it’s like they’ve never been allowed the drink before.”

The men smirked as Richard stated, “This is just the first night of it. You’ll all miss the next weeks worth.”

Lee chuckled glancing at him, “Looks like it’ll give you plenty of chances to get to know your songbird.” Winking at the brit when he glanced at him only to earn a head shake in return as they stepped onto the elevator.

Aidan, “We’ll just have to think of something to get you two alone then.”

Shifting his weight on his feet Dean reached up to grab the gate when the doors closed, only to spot Richard stepping forward, using his hand to block the doors from closing. Allowing the high heeled woman in a knee length dress under a lopsided jacket clutching a backpack with a torn strap to her chest with a small duffel bag across her shoulder tucked behind her.

A soft “Thanks.” Came from you as you entered the elevator taking the place along the wall as Richard stepped back allowing the doors to close and Dean to close the gate while the other three men around Richard eyed you wondering where they’d seen you before. Barely to the third floor a sigh came from you at the soft ticking sound coming from the gears above the elevator as the light flickered through the music growing louder outside the building. The men glanced at you only to see you lean against the wall just moments before the sudden jolting stop causing them all to stagger and glance around the now darkened elevator.

Graham, “I think we’re stuck.”

Graham turned his head only to hear a swat and Aidan say, “What? Hey, I didn’t do it!”

In the dim lighting the men spotted yo setting your bags down before moving to the other side of the elevator to crouch at Richard’s feet to open the duffel they all eyed each time they entered. Curiously they all leaned in to see a dim blur being pulled out only to see you turn the crank on the object a few times lighting up the lantern now lighting the small box you set along the wall before reaching into the bag again. Brows furrowed above you as you drew out a radio and turned it on hearing the soft static sounding before you stated, “JimJim, you there?”

On your feet again you turned to the lone window in the box you walked to and hopped up, gripping the small ledge as you peered through the cutout as a voice sounded through the box, “Hey there BunnyBox, block’s out again?”

You let the ledge go landing on the balls of your feet raising the radio to reply, “Affirmative, third floor, again…”

A chuckle sounded through, “You are on the list BunnyBox, tuck in, beacons have been lit.” A smirk eased on your lips as you switched the radio off and added it to the bag then returned to your bags after pulling out the small collapsible foot stool, sleeping bag and unfolded it to lay it across the ground and kneel on it along the wall opening your back pack to pull out your laptop to sit on the foot stool as the guys motioned their hands and heads towards you wondering what you were doing. Three bumps on the shoulders later Richard shook his head again only to nearly tackle Dean as he asked, “Um, so, it’s your bag then?”

His eyes lowered seeing you move your second duffel before you to open earning clenching stomachs from the men around you at the large hoard of tacos and burritos inside the bag, your eyes locked with his as you smiled up at the men softly, “I put it there but it’s for everyone. Power goes out on the block a lot. Especially in summer. Hungry? I’ve go plenty to share.”

Richard, “We can’t take your food, your, party would be irritated if it’s gone when we get out.”

Your smile grew through a soft giggle only stirring their curiosity higher as you said, “No party, just for me, so no worries there.”

Behind Richard you spotted Lee’s brows closing together as he fought to hold in his comment only to blurt it out anyway, “That can’t all possibly be for you.”

Meeting his eyes you giggled again, “My Cousin and I had a bet, he lost and had to pay up, but doesn’t carry cash so it was either tacos or pizza. Obviously you get a lot more food for $200 if you pick tacos.”

Graham, “So, what’s the laptop for?”

“It usually takes a couple hours before they get here. It’s quite a long list of buildings stuck in the black outs. Plus, I’m in the middle of a marathon and I have to know who threw the red coat out the window.”

Smirks grew on the faces of the men watching you turn on the show you had paused on then set the food out of the bag along with the three six packs of sodas you had then placed the bag behind you, removing your shoes and crossing your ankles beside you after you had hit play. Looking at one another they smirked and bumped Richard closer to you while they followed behind stealing glances at you when you chose one of the burritos and unfolded it. Raising the burrito you folded the paper around to your lips the guys smirked as they recognized the season of the show they had finished the day before as you mumbled, “I know I’m a bit behind so no spoilers.”

On your left Aidan chuckled and eyed the selection asking, “Any limit on how much-?”

In a glance at him you covered your mouth after your bite to mumble, “As much as you like or I’ll just eat it all.” He smirked, “Don’t tempt me I’ll do it.” Making him chuckle as they all took their first choices and shifted to watch the show.

About an hour in the awkward shifting from Lee along the wall stirred a smirk from you as you pointed at the bag, “There’s a bottle in the bag if you need it.”

He glanced at you curiously, “A bottle?”

You nodded, “Bathroom.” His brows rose and you giggled rolling your eyes, “I have five Brothers, and we used to road trip often when we were little, trust me I’m no stranger to emergency pit stops.”

He glanced over the guys as you rolled your eyes turning away from Lee after he said, “Um.”

You spotted Aidan and Dean chuckling as you settled saying, “I’ll even cover my ears since you’re so shy.”

Your fingers rose to your ears as you counted to twenty in your head as the guys also turned away from Lee, who stood facing the corner away from them. A tap on your shoulder freed you to turn again and look back at your show spotting Lee pushing the duffel bag closer to the corner to hide the bottle then shifted closer to Graham to grab another taco. Your attention wasn’t on the show very long when Dean cleared his throat asking Lee, “Is there another bottle?” You smirked and turned towards Richard who stole the chance to shift a bit to lean against your shoulder turning his head to steal a glimpse at the curious bunch of freckles on your shoulder he adored his momentary glimpses of in passing along with the scent coming off of you from the mixture of soaps and shampoo always able to make him smile when he caught it, simply at the thought that you had been there wherever he was.

.

A ripple of echoing clunks sounded stirring you to finish packing everything up again while the men grabbed the bottles and patiently waited for the firemen to open the doors. Subtly Dean took the bottles into Richard’s to dump them in the toilet and toss the bottles before joining the guys in sharing autographs and taking pictures with the men that freed you while you left your belongings in your apartment and returned with a new set of bottles to add to the duffel. On your return to your loft you paused at your name being called by Graham, “You um, Wouldn’t happen to have any candles, would you?”

His hopeful smile joined by the others earned a chuckle from you as you welcomed them all inside to finish your marathon in a more comfortable setting. For a few more hours they lingered before returning next door to sleep. All of the men tried their best to get Richard to make a move or even show his interest at all, their irritation grew as Richard went out of town for a few days, but that simply led to the execution of one of their plans. Day after day you received floral and fruit arrangements paired with stuffed animals, all with cute notes. All of this between the guiding messages from Aidan, who had feigned his phone had died to ask to borrow yours to get your number in his time in your loft. Each message making it more apparent as to who was responsible for the gifts.

Another knock on your door sounded with a package you didn’t remember ordering. Curiously you wondered what your not so secret admirer had sent you this time. Inside you couldn’t help but laugh at the Aerosmith cd you turned over finding the first song you’d heard Richard singing in the shower. Setting it aside you spotted the envelope under it you pulled out and drew out the card from within. A smile eased across your lips at the postcard of the Eiffel Tower before you flipped it over to read,

_“I heard from the guys about their ‘gifts’ I do hope they’re not annoying or bothering you. I know it came on a bit sudden, but I have to admit I am a bit jealous of not having done it myself. It’s so quiet here without your voice coming through the walls. Perhaps this might help if you miss mine. As beautiful as this city is, it’s lonely here without you. I’ll be back in a week, a few more trinkets I found are on the way as well. I hope you like them._

_Your fellow songbird,_

_Richard”_

Below his name was his phone number nearly drawing a squeal from you at the stunning man’s handwritten note to only you, writing you could tell right away from the random notes you traded through thank you notes when you safely accepted his packages he was out when they were delivered as well as the time you’d found his wallet in the week he seemed to lose just about anything not physically attached to him. Nipping at your lip you turned to collect your phone after giggling once again at the note to add the number and send off a simple “Evening.” Anxiously you added your gift to the others only to turn as your phone lit up on the table behind you.


	13. Cravat - Richard Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me way tooo long to get out. I hope you enjoy it!!  
> Requested by Deepestfirefun - Reader x Richard - Engaged, he tries to keep her out of the limelight but her friend finds out about their big day and won’t miss the chance to take over. (over simplified summary)

_ Home. _  A word once meaning freedom, but since you’d moved in, after this first long working break Richard was actually dreading walking through that door. He loved you, dammit did he love you, but true to himself as an actor he’d had his habits and schedules. All of which meant he would drive himself to the very depths for a part if need be but actions like that take a certain time to unwind. That precious deflating time left the amazing massive teddy bear of a man an absolute brute when ruffled the wrong way. You’d been the first to ease around that schedule, in your separate apartment you would wait until his call or sudden drive over, usually popping by with flowers or treats, even once a surprise trip of your own for a sudden holiday. Your work was close to his, somewhat public, to an extent at least, an event for which you had met in.

..

Mixed in the massive sea of people at one of his events Richard had managed to sneak his way into a quiet room, sighing at the silence and solitude he craved finally. In the darkness he moved to the armchair silhouetted against the almost fully draped wall of windows allowing dim light inside perfect for calming his tired eyes from the countless flashes from the press swarming around the crowds shouting questions right and left. A deep sigh left him as he dropped into one of the chairs only to jolt back up at the pained squeak form the body he’d landed on. Turning abruptly he drew out his phone lighting the woman lowering her legs from the cushion with an awkward smile at the dark blob of a stranger.

Her sweet voice sounding out in a quick rasp, “Sorry. I’ll um, leave you the room.”

He shook his head with his body crouching in front of her, watching her brows furrow and pinked lips from her nervous nips at them nearing a pout recognizing his voice, “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone had taken the room.”

The single dart of your tongue to wet your lower lip stirred an inkling to lean forward and steal a kiss, one that he pushed away knowing it was simply something his character had stirred from him, a thought he knew probably would have stirred in him anyways, but nowhere near this fiercely. “No. I, haven’t taken it. Just, hiding, I guess.”

A buzz from his phone caused him to turn the flashlight off and read through the message he’d gotten earning a grumble from him, his attention missing the near impossible struggle against the blush trying to spread on your cheeks at the man you’d just been daydreaming about, embarrassingly using him as the inspiration for one of the heart throbs in your series of books you were in the process of turning into an animated series about the first in the set. The darkness allowed you a few moments to collect yourself as he rose and shifted to claim the chair beside yours to lounge back with a sigh as he shut off his phone and pocketed it, “Then I hope you don’t mind sharing.”

“Not at all. Just don’t spread it around about the hiding spot.”

He chuckled lowly and asked, “So, who are you hiding from?”

“Oh, um, everyone.” His head turned to spot your blacked out legs curling back into the seat as you turned to rest your head towards him, shifting your dress lower over your thighs again as you settled in your former lounged back position.

“Everyone? Not a fan of crowds?”

“As long as no one speaks to me I’m fine. Just,” a sigh left you as his head turned to glance at you, catching your fingers pressing against your scalp in an attempt not to ruin your braided back bun possibly.

“You don’t like the new series?”

A giggle from you drew a smirk from him at the adorably perfect sound, “I wrote it.”

His brows rose as he couldn’t help but smile at meeting the famed mystery writer that he’d been dying to meet after being cast to voice the role he was unaware he inspired. “I finally managed to find you, and I nearly crush you…Hmm…There’s so much I want to ask you.” Another giggle sounded from you spurring his blurted out addition, “If you don’t mind, that is.”

Your head shook, “Ask away. I’d rather answer your questions than theirs. Inspiration and, histories keep getting brought up in the questions they ask over the phone.”

“Don’t like sharing about your character’s histories?”

You scoffed softly, “They don’t ask about my books. Just my history and inspiration for writing what I do.”

“Seriously?”

“I could share for days on my books. I don’t know why everyone assumes that just because I write something means I’ve done it myself. I mean, the character I based on me is a mass murderer, obviously, I’m not a murderer. So just because I wrote a scene where them and another are having ravenous days long marathon sex between murder binges obviously must mean I’ve done it myself.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, covering his mouth with both hands trying not to give away your hiding place, “I understand completely. I hate spilling about my life in interviews.”

Smiles spread across your faces as he started a slew of questions about his character to give him a better idea of who he should become to portray your masterpiece, as he claimed it. But without him realizing he’d started sharing about himself as you’d mentioned a single fact about yourself that had inspired part of his character. 

A near blinding light filled the room with a sea of sound slamming into you both leaving you blinking and grumbling at the unwanted interruption as a blonde walked in. Her fingers brushing down her dress to near mid thigh level before crossing her arms saying, “Y/n, you get out here right now! The journalist is getting set up!”

With a sigh you stood, stepping into your tall heels and brushing down your dress smoothing it into place over your thighs as you turned to Richard as he said, “Oh,” his tongue pinned between his lips as he quickly opened his contacts and passed you his phone, hoping you had meant it when you’d said he could contact you about the part. A soft smile eased onto your face as you passed his phone back after adding your number and turned to fade out of the dark silence now surrounding him when the door shut between you again.

…

Through the recording you were nearly constantly in contact, first at the source of all concerning that world but by weeks end he’d melted into a gushing flirting idiot in his friend’s eyes. Training for the Hobbit had halted and his ten week break ended with him bearing a full beard on his way back to filming. The brooding of Thorin became all too real at your increasing distance between you. The second film was nearly finished with another wave of brooding spreading through him as you were sent off out of state to finish the next wave of animations for series two leaving you unable to head to the premiers with him.

A split apart that grew into something of a blessing when he realized just how much his fan base had spiked. True a lot of them couldn’t pick him out of a line up of actors when asked to say who actually played Thorin without the pounds of makeup, prosthetics and computer effects, but still the ferocity that they imagined to claim him, all of him, including his heart and body from any woman imagined to be his.

Your privacy allowed him his, so for each interview it was ‘girlfriend this,’ or ‘significant other that’ to answer anything about you or your time together. No matter what he would try to give you the peace you both craved. Managing it for quite a time, separate dwellings, secret date nights when out of town together. All of this leading to now, you with a ring on ‘that’ finger and him over the moon at the perfect woman he’d found.

… First trip home again …

With a sigh he climbed out of his car and walked to the front door, unlocking it and peeking through curiously at the near silence of the house aside from the dryer at the other end of the house. Wetting his lips he walked inside, shrugging out of his coat he hung by the door, bending down to untie his boots and leave them by the door. His hand fixed on the handle of his bag he took upstairs to your shared bedroom. The cautious trek leaving him looking similar to a frightened cat in his mind at least, peering into each room along the way wondering where he would find you. A smile spread on his face at the empty room allowing him to unpack and begin his low mumbling as he vocalized his unwinding process.

Word after word he let out as he moved through the room until his empty bag was left in the closet and he was back down the hall to his study after pulling on his favorite sweats and sweater you had left folded neatly on the foot of the bed, tossing his traveling clothes into the hamper along the wall. Pausing in his doorway he couldn’t help but smirk at the pile of pillows on his favorite reclining couch, the absurdly ugly yet oh so comfortable round monstrosity you’d suggested for him years back. The couch now covered in pillows and blankets with his favorite mug set on the table beside it with a round circle of mint flavored ice holding up a stack of exactly eight marshmallows covered in a caramel drizzle that dropped as he neared it into the warm cup of cocoa spreading his smile. The saucer beside it with exactly five of his favorite biscuits you had handmade by your usual moose shape to them at it being the only cutter you could ever manage to find since your move.

Spreading across the couch he nestled in his winding down nest sipping on his cocoa as he journaled in the worn notebook with favorite pen attached to it set carefully right where he’d always reached for it. Flipping through it to the next blank page his eyes darted up to the stereo along the wall flashing with your preset alarm triggering the play list for winding down out of his character earning another smirk from him in his move to claim another sip of his cocoa wondering which of the Hobbit cast had told you each of his habits down to the very minute. His dreaded return now improved his mood greatly as he felt all the other motives, feelings, wishes and desires of his character leaving him as simply himself when the mug was emptied.

The book was shut and he couldn’t help but glance around the room, each item and loving detail you’d put into gifting him his alone time stirred his deep ache to scoop you up in his arms tightly. In these moments when he was himself again he wanted nothing more than one of those sprinting across the beach reunions to measure up to just how badly he’d wished to have raced back home to you each night these past months. Once again each room was checked until the soft clinking of the table being set brought him into the dining room to see you biting your lower lip trying and failing to uncork his favorite wine.

His deep chuckle caused your eyes to raise as you giggled at the helpless moment he’d found you in once again. Eagerly he crossed the room to you as you stated, “This is why I do not drink wine without you.” You offered the bottle to him only to have it taken from your hand and left on the table as he cupped your face stealing a hungry kiss. Each heated breath and motion of his lips working against yours through your muffled chuckles and giggles while his hands slid over you while you curled your legs around his middle in your new place against the wall. Warmly his lips found your neck as he mumbled, “How long do we have on supper?”

With a breathy giggle you replied, “Twenty minutes, give or take.”

An eager squeak left you as he grabbed your thighs and carried you up to bed, happily chuckling himself as he bounded up the stairs to bed.

.

Down again you shared heated gazes as you sipped on the wine he’d opened, in your chair beside him, turned towards him with your legs resting on his lap as he eyed his shirt he loved seeing you in draped over you lazily with only a single teasing button secured hiding those immaculate breasts of yours nearly driving him to take you back upstairs again. Your eyes slid lower on his bare chest as he purred out, “Love, I hate to ruin the moment with, pressure, but, Mum asked if you’d picked a venue yet?”

A single red drop of wine nearly was missed by your tongue off your lips making his smirk grow again, your glass tapped on the table and you shifted to look at him again, “Actually I did.” His brow rose as he chuckled at your giddy squeak, “Ok, it’s a bit cheesy, and I know you don’t want to do the whole cravat thing again,” Already he could picture just where you’d chosen stirring a chuckle from him as he leaned forward smoothing his hands over your thighs in his lean in to kiss your lips.

“I will love it, where are we getting married?” His loving smile growing as his eyes seemed to shine at you adoringly from the candlelight on the table beside you.

“I talked to my Gran, who talked to her Cousin, it’s a manor out in the country. We used to go out there when I was little, and it has this, incredible, garden gazebo just coated in lights, with fountains and the stars,” His smile grew as you let out an embarrassed squeak. “Too much?”

He chuckled lowly, his hands shifting you closer to his lap, sliding your legs to sit on either side of him as he slid you onto his lap adoringly drawing you closer to him with his eyes locked on yours. “Not at all Love.” The distance between you closed and a pleased hum left him as your bodies melted together through his embracing you tightly. “I can’t wait to see it.”

…

Barely a week away to the big day and Richard once again returned home from a trip away, but this time his panic was rightly earned. The world seemed to be in an uproar, those overstepping few of his fans raging towards any woman in his life at the headlines of a supposed wedding had been brought up at the ‘undisclosed confidant’ had confirmed to have settled the date to. Heavily his bag hit the floor by the door as he caught the distant sound of muffled sobs coming from upstairs. Slamming and locking the door he turned and nearly flew upstairs chasing the heartbreaking sound to drop on his knees before you scooping you up in his arms as you threw away the white taffeta monstrosity you were trying to gain the courage to tear.

Firmly his arms circled you as you wept against his shoulder, “I’m so sorry!”

Gently he rumbled back, “You owe me no apologies Love.”

A sniffle sounded after a few more choking sobs before you pulled back to look him in the eye for a moment before averting your gaze to the wall behind him as he heartbreakingly struggled to keep your cheeks dry from the steady stream of tears from your near blood shot eyes after nearly hours of crying. “It’s all my fault! All of it! I just had to call Tiff for tea after she took me to dinner last week. And she brought Hilly, who of course brought Bess, who just knows everything! And they saw the ring! And hadn’t  _heard_  anything,” he couldn’t help but smirk as your eyes rolled,

“Then she goes on this rant about the Hilton and how she loved it for her wedding. Then, THEN! She pulled out her phone and starts calling all these upturned nose people, who don’t even know how to operate a payphone probably, off in NEW YORK of all places!! Then books it, in your name! For December. DECEMBER!!”

He bit his lip to stop from laughing as you stood up and he turned to see you grab a fist full of the gown you raised up awkwardly sideways before you fumbled it upright, “She started calling all these shops and then drug me to them all and found, THIS!” Your hands tilted side to side making him chuckle, “LOOK AT IT!!!” You threw it away with a disgusted grunt, “Then, THEN!! She starts calling caterers, calamari, lobster, crab, apparently we’re having an under the ocean theme. Like it’s a senior prom or something! To which I responded, as calmly as I could, instead of properly grabbing her by the face and shouting I’m ALLERGIC TO SHELLFISH!!”

You grunted and crossed your arms kicking the second mermaid style dress away in a bright purple she picked for a bridesmaids dress while he stood and wet his lips, as he leaned down to scoop you up in his arms curling you around his middle, “Let’s get us some tea.”

He chuckled as you grumbled resting your head against his shoulder and slid your fingers through his hair, then softly mumbled, “It just got me so mad.”

His arms slid around your back, his lips pressed to your neck, “Understandably so.” He drew in a breath leading you down the stairs to the kitchen, “But, on the good side, they’ll now be expecting it in December.”

At the base of the stairs you leaned back a bit locking your eyes with his, “Good side? You haven’t even seen the shoes-.” Your words ended with his lips meeting yours for a quickly deepening kiss as the time and distance between you simply being together again jumped to the front of your mind.

Resting his forehead against yours he purred lowly, “You and I Love, are going to have some tea. Then, we are going to look at the pictures of that manor in the country until you remember exactly what we’ve planned. Let the barbies plan their dream wedding and we’ll have ours Love.” His nose brushed along yours after he left a kiss on the tip of it. “Four days Mrs Armitage.”

“But-.”

His lips met yours again, adding in a soft near singing tune, “Four days, say it.”

You rolled your eyes and grumbled, “Four days.”

His brows rose playfully as he carried you into the kitchen setting you on the counter and slid his hands up under your sweater, “Oh now Love, you can do better than that.” Your eyes narrowed playfully as he pulled your sweater off and leaned in to pull you right up against him stealing another breath taking kiss, then purred against your lips as his fingers gripped the waistband of your shorts, “Four days, you, me,” His fingers slowly eased your shorts and panties off of you to drop them on the floor, “Four days, say it Love.”

His smirk grew as his lips pressed randomly along your chest, “Four-,” Your words broke with a giggle at his hands curling around your hips to pull you closer to his face forcing you to lean back across the counter while he reminded you exactly just who he was absolutely belonging to for the rest of your lives.

…

Under the stars in the middle of the country behind thickly guarded gates a small group of celebrities closest to you with family mingled in between all filled into the manor eyeing the regal surroundings lit and styled to perfection. In the center of the main hall Richard stood atop the platform in the turn of the great staircase smiling widely at your friends and family wondering what reason they had been invited to a masked ball themed party, with full costumes required. The cravat donning man without a mask stated plainly, “Firstly, thank you for coming, and dressing accordingly. Now, I know you’re wondering why we picked this place and a masked ball theme for a party out of nowhere, but-.”

In the crowd Graham called out, “Let me guess, announcing the engagement? Finally?! Come on Rich, we’ve all seen the ring she’s been trying to flip around!”

Richard couldn’t help but chuckle as he nipped at his lip through the group agreeing, “Well, you all are just going to have to come with me to find out.” His head nodded and they all followed him as he hopped down the steps leading them through to the glass pained double doors he opened stirring gasps from the crowd as they spotted you waiting next to a minister in a white shimmering gown and matching mask. 

Your awkward wave came through the soft gasps and sniffles while Richard said, “We were hoping, we could ask a favor of you.” All eyes fixed on him filling with hopeful tears hoping their assumptions were true, “Help us start the rest of our lives off properly.” He turned motioning his hand to allow them all to take their seats before Richard eagerly trotted up to join you in the gazebo and chuckled taking your hand as the minister smiled and welcomed everyone to this incredible occasion.


	14. Help - Aidan Turner Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Me again with another prompt request! Can I have from the Prompt List 2 Sorted: 261. “I need you, though.” 320. ‘You’re my one and only.’ 383. ‘We have to help!’ 38. Isn’t this amazing? With Aidan Turner again please? 😊 (I’ll pm you more details about the oc/reader if that’s okay?)

This was it. For days that thought echoed through Aidan’s mind. This was it, no, you were it, everything he’d been looking for. A single mistaken identity event had wrangled you both into a group picture with squealing girls hounding you both with questions of a possible film you were both working on before they left at your twelfth refusal. A single comment on the Chronicles or Narnia later the blushing Actor had accepted your hand shake as he rubbed his neck mid apology for joining the thousands in your life that had mistaken you for little Queen Lucy from that trilogy. It certainly was a good thing that you enjoyed the series and knew the books well enough to answer a few questions to the more adamant fans that refused to believe you hadn’t simply dyed your hair from chestnut to a deep auburn and added an impossibly convincing set of green contacts. Your single vain compliment you relished were the adoring ones aimed at the freckles dotted across your skin, a trait you had been teased for but each dot gave you countless imagined moments as a child dreaming that they were secret constellations trapped on your skin marking out your destined paths.

“Claire,” your startling smile left the dimple owning hazel eyed actor dazed at the glowing expression only bringing out what he could only picture as someone his Mother would refer to as a pure soul she wished he would surround himself with. “How often do you get pulled over?”

“Um, not as often as people assume. Thankfully, for my family and friends at least. Bet it must irritate you, huh?”

You shrugged, “From time to time it does.”

That single growing smile as you moved to turn away allowing him to return to his milling around the mall drew an eager lick of his lips while he flinched after you, holding that spot is his wish to get to know you, that smile synched it. That smile and he was all yours.

…

Two months in and you were bundled up in a sweater you’d managed to steal from his bag over your sweater. An action he had witnessed and grinned through while turning away to pretend he hadn’t noticed it. If you wanted it it was yours, same as anything else he owned. Besides the thickly woven blue sweater only added to the pop of colors your hair, freckles and eyes drew against your now pinking complexion. Through the dim misty pathway your hands locked together in this spur of the moment camping trip Aidan had asked you to come with him on. His original plan made you believe it would be a group outing, something that most of the time you had spent lately had been. True you admired his acting friends for their former roles and they were amusing and surprisingly welcoming of you in Aidan’s life but honestly you couldn’t have been happier at the time alone. For two months you had waited and been patient with Aidan and his demanding filming schedule holding you apart.

Being Human was certainly addicting to you before you had met Aidan and it was certainly something you had to reign in when talking with him about it, something that you know you had hidden poorly when you could recall details even he had forgotten about his own character. Where you imagined it would be a bit unsettling he took it as a sign he could share that side of his life with you as well, leading to his swearing you to secrecy and requesting you to run lines with him for the latest season. With your looks you’d had a couple small extra roles on a few shows but that same plus was a weakness as well when your more prestigious counterpart had not been their choice for the roles. But in that string of rejections you had been able to focus on your love of baking.

That same downfall had lead to your success online in your own baking web cast each week where you would create desserts in varying forms based on suggestions and requests while also sharing your comments on each of the ice cream flavors your nearby shop had in stock. So hours before you had climbed in Aidan’s car you had signed off on your latest show and had left yourself notes for ideas for the following show you would record when you returned form the three day trip.

.

With a nip at your lip your head turned to Aidan when he had stolen a kiss on your cheek and asked, “Cold?”

Your head shook as your eyes struggled to make out his outline in the dark, “Not really, the pace is helping.”

A low chuckle from him sounded and he replied, “Just another hill and roughly a mile left.”

Your soft giggle made his head turn as you asked, “Still no hints on where we’re going?”

In another chuckle he replied, “Nope.” Your words broke into a muffled giggle when he leaned in to awkwardly kiss half of your mouth in his failed attempt to ambush you. In his pull back your hand tightened in his while you straightened the strap of your pack across your shoulder away from your braid that had swung over your shoulder to rest over your chest.

In the distance you could spot the glimmering sunrise starting to split through the darkness by the glimmer of hidden gold in Aidan’s eyes lighting up spurring a quickening of your pace. Not long after you’d reached what you imagined to be a mile Aidan stepped in front of you guiding you off the path causing your brows to furrow curiously. In the growing sunrise the misty hilly green area grew around you both drawing an awed smile from you at the seemingly perfect surroundings. At the base of that uneven unmarked path Aidan had led you down you stopped and gasped at the sunlight growing and shining across the top of a mist coated glowing lake at the base of a short waterfall. The clear water now rippling at the family of ducks now entering the clear waters in search of fish to eat.

On your left Aidan brushed a stray curl from your face adoring the sunlight coating you causing his smile to grow and his hand to pull out a Polaroid camera. Gently he curled you into a hug capturing that expression of awe as you were both cast in the golden light. While shaking the picture he chuckled and locked his eyes with yours nearly making you melt at his sheepish smile and deepening dimples under his gold hinted glowing hazel eyes. “I know we haven’t had much time together alone lately, but I hoped this trip might help make it up to you. Isn’t this amazing? My Gramps used to bring us out here when we were little. I just knew you’d love it.” After wetting his lips he tried to piece together what he wished to say exactly.

An urgent quacking caused your heads to dart to the lake, in an instant you spotted the smallest ducklings at the end of the line being swept into a small current drawing them to be tangled in the woven branches along the edge of the water. Heavily your bag hit the ground as you stated, “We have to help!”

Behind you as you sped off, rolling up your sleeves Aidan’s smile grew as he set his bag and camera beside yours and trotted after you as the mother duck watched your approach. Each careful step across the rocks in the water side you glanced between the frantically crying out ducklings that grew silent in your shadow to their mother watching you carefully in her static position as her other ducklings circled behind her. Aidan crouched opposite you and grabbed the other ends of the branches you raised up to carefully free the frightened ducklings. As you raised the final obstacles their mother called out for them and they both took off to rejoin their family that happily circled near you with thanking quacks before they returned to searching for breakfast.

Softly you giggled and Aidan said, “I bet if that was a goose we’d be dead right now.”

His laugh sounded as your giggles grew, “I would have to agree.”

Aidan, “I suppose their Mum just knows sometimes even animals need help from us from time to time.”

You nodded and led the way out of the water back to your packs only to pause at his hand easing around yours to face him, “Claire.”

“Hmm?” A curious smile spread across your face as your eyes locked with his.

“I know I haven’t expressed it yet, and it still is a bit early, but I do, I need you, though.” Your lips parted as he stepped closer brushing the same stubborn bunch of curls from your face with an adoring smile. “I can’t stop thinking about you. All through filming, having to be apart, every phone call or text or email I just can’t help but daydream about you. What you’re doing, what you’re thinking about. If you’re just sitting around or out and about in the city without me in one of my sweaters.” His growing grin made the blush grow on your cheeks through your own sheepish smile. Tenderly his hand rose to brush along your cheek as he leaned in, the distance between you closed and his lips met yours for a briefly loving kiss.

Pulling back again he continued, “No matter what I have to do, or where my job takes me I can’t help but realize, you’re my one and only.” All at once you seemed to lose all feeling in your arms and legs as the words you never imagined to have earned from the man in front of you had left his lips, “I love you.”

The thundering of your heartbeat all at once fell silent as you struggled to form any words in his next inhale, but before anything else could be said your arms raised themselves to wrap around his neck in an eager crash into the solid body wrapping around you on your fall to the ground. On his back in the wet tall grass deep chuckles sounded behind his lips he refused to allow to leave yours while his arms tightened around his back. Moment after moment your amorous moment lingered as you soaked in the truth that the man you loved and adored had truly felt the same.

A sudden squirm from Aidan drew him from under you and onto his feet in a full body shudder. Another giggle left you when you straightened your jacket and hopped up to grip his shoulder halting his turn. His eyes locked on you as you reached up and pulled the small green fuzzy caterpillar from the side of his neck earning another shiver from him while he straightened his own jacket while you returned the caterpillar to the flower it had fallen from.

When you turned back to Aidan he chuckled awkwardly saying, “Thought it was something, bigger.”

A soft giggle left you as you closed the distance. Reaching up you cupped his cheek drawing him closer to you, “I love you.” His large grin suddenly dropped in his lean down to close the distance to wrap you in his arms flush up against him through the deepening kiss as the mist finally parted and another flash of golden light spread over the area captured by the snap of Aidan’s abandoned Polaroid camera. The whirr of the printing picture caused you both to turn to the curious fox stepping on the camera.

Softly Aidan said, “Don’t, you, dare.”

In what seemed to be a challenging smirk you watched the fox grab the chord on the camera and dart off as the second image had been captured drawing loud laughs from you as Aidan chased after the camera. On your knees nearly Aidan returned after nearly ten minutes, panting deeply as he held the camera victoriously and said, “Every time, thieving foxes…” Earning another laugh from you as he settled at your side to snap the last photo on the roll he added to the others in his pack while you split your breakfast bar in half and lounged against his side to enjoy the short break before continuing the long hiking path that looped around to your waiting campsite.

 


	15. Over - Aidan Turner Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, another Prompt request for you.   
> 221\. “rise and shine, sweet thing.”   
> 319\. ‘Tickle fight!’   
> 376\. ‘I dare you!’   
> 160\. “anything, just call me, okay?”   
> With Aidan and Claire please? 😊  
> …  
> Got a bit of an angsty vibe form the prompt, ends fluffy though. :D

Perfect had been the only word capable of describing your night. Tucked under the plushy comforter on the large mattress in the nearly bare clothes strewn flat out in Dublin. Absurdity had led you there, a missed flight here, wrong train there led you to a small part in a straight to disk film. The hours were long and the pay was laughable but damnit the chance to have your knuckles kissed by Matthew Macfayden and gain half a smirk from Colin Firth for a thinly veiled insult via commentary on lace was well worth it. Alone you would end up, the pair sadly for you, taken, so off to the small pub in town you would go for food and drink.

Always on your own and drawing stares. With a famous look alike you had grown used to it, along with signing the woman’s first name for fans not taking the hint. But past that your long auburn hair and bright green eyes could draw quite a number of heads to turn as well with even a few lingering gazes long enough to notice your freckles in turn too. Traits leaving you quite the focal point growing up for those children hoping for someone to tease, but you had grown into it at least, or so you’d been told. No matter what you loved your looks, always had and honestly there really wasn’t anyone able to make you feel bad about yourself, at least until now.

On the table along the wall the phone that had woken you let out a final ring then a beep before your date’s recorded voice echoed in the flat,  _“Not here, you know what to do and where to look. If not you got the wrong number.”_ The absurd message made your head lift from the pillow with a giggle as you brushed your hair from your face.

Through the machine another voice rang out, “Aidan, Mate. I can’t believe you actually managed to take That Girl home! I’ll get the fifty to you on payday!” Instantly your smile dropped and you sat up to sit on your knees glancing around the flat for your clothes you hastily pulled on as you held back your tears.

…

Dark dreamy curls just screaming comb your fingers through me hung around the face of the hazel eyed dimple owning man that had been staring at you all night you’d bumped into the day before on your way to work. As you read through your note to yourself on your phone reminding you of your travel plans home to England you missed his hopping over the bar to snag two long necks along with a small black and white picture in a golden frame before he hopped over again and crossed the room straight to you. Somewhere in your long day and small talk you figured why not and took the chance to let a dream boat take you home for your last night.

You promised you wouldn’t regret it, turns out, you lied. All the tender moments, the feeling of his hands on your skin, his curls he enjoyed your fists locking on them as he deeply thrust into you cherishing your every sound as those lips of his kissed and sucked where he was able leaving you with an embarrassing amount of hickeys you would discover later. That low crooning voice echoed in your mind all through your race to your B&B you signed out of and made the trip to the airport a bit early.

Completely missing the grinning actor in training hoping to woo the woman he instantly had fallen for to perhaps stay just another night or even allow him to come and visit you soon when he took his final acting courses in London. Breakfast and coffee in hand he bounded up the stairs gingerly holding his purchases to the door he unlocked and stepped inside,  **“Rise and shine, sweet thing,”**  only to find you no longer in his bed. Quickly he moved to set the food down on the table near the bed and went to check in the bathroom only to find it empty. With lips parted he mumbled, “Fuck.” Hastily digging in his pockets until he found the torn napkin he had your email and cell number on it and crossed to his phone where his brows furrowed at the blinking red message light. Again after hearing the message he repeated, “Fuck!”

Grabbing his phone he dialed your number and clenched his eyes when he heard your recorded message,  _“It’s Claire, leave a message I’ll get back to you.”_

Wetting his lips Aidan waited for the beep then said, “Claire! Please! That message wasn’t about you I swear! Just let me explain! Please, just, five minutes, you can punch me slap me,  **anything, just call me, okay?”**

Hanging up he raced down the stairs after grabbing his now halfway charged cell phone to return to his car he drove over to your B&B he’d seen you leaving a couple days prior, parking on the street out front and rushed to the door he knocked on only to step back at the agitated elderly woman glaring up at him in her thick fluffy pink robe barking out, “What?!”

After wetting his lips he replied, “I’m looking for Claire? Gorgeous, red hair, green eyes, freckles, bout this high?”

The woman eyed his hand beside his head he lowered after before she barked out in the same harsh tone, “Checked out and headed to the airport already.”

With a sigh Aidan glanced around only to turn back at her stating, “Left her books though.”

His brow rose, “Books?”

She nodded, “Bought them, forgot them in the sitting room yesterday. You can have them.”

With a nod he walked in and grabbed the pack of gold etched leather bound books on common fairy tale creatures in a small boxed set he tilted in his hands inspecting on his way out again, “Thank you.”

Behind him she slammed the door making him jump as she let out a barking cough startling the boys next door in their early morning play time that quickly jumped back into it,  **“I dare you!”**  one shouted before the others turned to tackle their distracted Sister, shouting in unison,  **“Tickle Fight!”**

Home again he drove hoping for a message from you only to not see one. On his computer he typed in your email and fired off a message,

_“Claire. I checked your B &B and you’d already left. At the pub there’s a framed photograph of a boat, the pub owner’s that his Wife called ‘That Woman’, he never lets the picture out of his sight and we take turns trying to swipe it. Please, please message me back. The woman at the B&B let me take your book set you forgot. If you won’t forgive me at least let me send them back to you?_

_Please give me another chance,_

_Aidan.”_

.

For weeks he tried to gather the courage to go chasing after you but there were pipes to burst in his Parent’s home and his Sibling’s car died and another broke their arm while you remained silent leaving him to imagine the worst, you had moved on and forgotten about him. He was now nothing more than another bad memory you would try to ignore looking back on. But a hopeful glimmer came, he’d gotten his first big role, a Vampire on a show that would film out in England no less. With your books added to his duffel bag he headed out to the airport and went to settle in his new hotel room. The ride over however left him unsettled as one of the parks you commented on passing through each day in your morning walks whizzed by.

Unable to sleep in the early morning hours he left his bags there and clutched your books in hand for the eager trot down to the park. Each twist and turn you took echoed in his mind until he found the bench with a statue taking up the other half you said you always tapped the boot on out of habit where he sat down hoping your habit still lingered.

.

Weeks you had moped and forced yourself through your habits as you ignored the lack of messages or anything from your former date. Just one message was all you got, but that came when you had landed. The five minute stop at home to switch out the clothes in you bag was a blur as you were off to yet another tiny job pairing you with Hugh Jackman himself, well, you were his maid slash secretary but you were in nearly every scene with him still, out in Australia. Why your agent chose to sign you to jobs leaving you without service really was harming your social and family ties. But the loss of your books and the Irishman your costar spent the latter half of your shoot trying to convince you to call him up and give him another chance, or at least hear him out for whatever poor excuse he could find you were home and decided if Hugh demanded it you would oblige.

But the apparent silence died the moment you switched your phone on in the cab ride home. Under your breath you mumbled, “What the-…”

Message after message followed over 200 emails and near 100 voicemails you slowly listened to and read through on the ride home. Each one sounding just as eager to get you to answer his call. “A boat?” You mumbled as you shouldered your bag and carried it inside your home after paying the driver.

With a sigh you pocketed your phone and went off on a walk trying to figure out what you were going to say. Each turn and path made you feel more at ease, past your lingering loss for words towards your Irishman. A familiar boot came into view and your hand hit it only to feel it wobble making you stop in place to face the man now standing beside you and your dazed wandering path, “Aidan?”

“Claire!” His grin grew for a moment before he offered you your books you looked at with a puzzled glance then accepted. “I hoped I’d run into you!”

You wet your lips and asked, “I don’t hear anything from you for a month then I get literally hundreds of messages in one day? And you’re just here?”

His brows furrowed curiously, “I messaged you every day, sometimes twice.”

You let out a growl and rubbed your face with your free hand, “Of course. It’s the armpit’s fault.”

Making him smirk, “Armpit?”

You lowered your hand, “I got a job out in Australia, locals called it the armpit of the world for reception. I got one voicemail then nothing, then I land back home and, well it’s still buzzing as they pop up still.”

“So you didn’t-.”

“You said something about a boat?”

He nodded and pulled the portrait he’d stolen once again and showed you, making you scoff at the words ‘That Woman’ across the back of a boat. “That Woman. I’d never treat you or any woman like that.” His shoulders rocked slightly in a hopeful grin to ask, “So, would I be able to buy you breakfast? Pick up where we left off?”

You smirked, “We can have it at mine.” He nodded and joined you on the walk to your home nearby, “Why’d you fly all the way out here? Couldn’t have been just for me.”

“Oh, I got a job.” He shared the details about it on the walk over. His smile widened when you let him inside and locked the door behind him, “So, is that a yes? On picking up where we left off?”

Meeting his eye you hung up your jacket replying, “Technically, we left off in the bedroom.” As you smirked and back stepped making his dimples pop out in his widening smile following after you as you asked, “So it depends, which would you prefer, breakfast or picking up were we left off?”

He chuckled replying, “I’m not particularly hungry.” Earning a giggle from you as he cupped your cheek in the doorway and planted his lips on yours firmly in a deepening kiss as your hands smoothed under his jacket, removing it on your blind path to the bed.

On your back right after he’d tugged his shirt off you froze at the sound of a woman outside making you whisper, “Shit, my Mum.” His eyes lowered to meet yours widened as he froze only to have him smirk again as you gripped his belt and whispered, “Just be very quiet, she’ll go away.”

He lowered and planted his lips on your neck dipping his hand into your unfastened jeans only to pause again at the sound of keys jingling and working through the lock making you scramble to get redressed as you mumbled, “I am going to kill my Brother, I told him not to give away my key!” Making Aidan chuckle as he tugged on his shirt again and watch as you added yours and slid through the door obstructing your distracted Mother’s path inside while he retied his boots and added his jacket and stepped into the hall as she looked up with a smile saying, “Claire! I thought you wouldn’t be home till tomorrow.”

Her eyes switched to Aidan who blurted out, “I’m Aidan, the maid!”

She blinked for a moment before she said, “Oh good, your Brother said you were looking for someone to clean up around here.” Making Aidan smile wider as his hand dipped to cup your back side.

Aidan turned to your kitchen, “I’ll get started on breakfast.”

She smiled again as you held yours and followed her as she squeezed your arm in her usual date hinting manner, “And he cooks too!” Leaning in she whispered, “He’s a keeper!” Winking at you before joining you in sitting and watching him prep the meal, thoroughly enjoying playing along in her obvious interrogation aimed at setting the two of you up and ending with her leaving confident that you could handle the rest.

Behind you again Aidan brushed your hair away from your neck to kiss your cheek to say, “Looks like I’ll have to get one of those uniforms.” You turned as his arms looped around your middle resting your hands on his chest, “I’m thinking frills and lace.” Making you roll your eyes. “I’ll do the laundry and vacuuming but I draw the line at dusting.”

“Oh really?”

He nodded, “I have other skills to make up for it though.” You giggled as he picked you up wrapping you around his middle, “Care for a demonstration?”

Making you giggle as you nodded easing your hands through his hair, “Yes please.” Leading to your being laid out under him once again to be stripped and help him strip through your mingled giggles and laughs.

 


	16. He's Mine - Lee Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Ramble with Lee Pace/Hobbit cast. Mentions of Steve Irwin and John Mulaney.

_“Please Bunny?”_  With a sigh you listened as your Brother once again asked you the most difficult task from you, going up on stage once again. For years now since he took over this theater you had heard of and met some of the largest names in show biz through him, mainly as when openers were far from contact or the theater you were the first person he called if you were in town. 

Tonight was far from different as you stood back stage and eased up your sleeves to your elbows on the same maroon sweater you wore when you were forced into uncomfortable situations over your favorite jeans and brand new tall maroon wedges with straps over the top secured by a zipper so you wouldn’t have to adjust the tall headlining comic’s mic stand. A deep inhale filled your lungs as you counted down the hours until you could be back again simply doing makeup on a multi million budget film where your passions and artwork could be appreciated by millions of people with little to no attention sent your way.

…

All month for the first steps in filming the second film in the next trilogy in the Tolkien-verse what should have been an amazing time for a certain actor found himself far from attentive to each detail on set until a certain bouncing figure skipped, yes literally skipped, across the set to do routine check ups on the makeup and prosthetics on the men filling the cast. Each movement far from attention seeking and yet the towering actor felt his eyes drawn straight to her. Locked in his own world on his first fitting until she stepped in front of his chair and held his focused gaze through the chatting of the cast members around him. No matter what he or the others did though they couldn’t manage to gain any information about her past the films and shows she had worked on before this.

Wordlessly an assumption of hopelessness had been made of there being no interest in return, so tonight, for the first night Lee would join in on the cast fun and tag along to see the big name comic coming to town that Peter had gotten tickets for. His main argument being that the adored makeup artist had confirmed she already had tickets, “Least you could do is try and talk to her outside of work.”

A nod was his only response while the giant turned back to aid in capturing the final scene for the day before returning to the trailer his painful crush would be waiting for him inside. Confidence was key, something he was sorely lacking on each time he had to share a confined space with her leaving him far from able to ask her out.

.

Fully primped and ready to go a groan came from the tall actor to go and climb into the van full of actors that was loudly calling for him in his driveway. Lazily he slumped into his seat and buckled in for the drive to the impressive classic building towering over the newer additions to the street packed with small shops surrounding it. After parking the line made their way inside the side door away from the crowds and followed the waiting line of actors and staff from the show that were to fill most of the top balcony. 

Along the way however they caught a glimpse of the suit clad headliner, John Mulaney speaking to the same woman teasing Lee into a deep hopeless path of unrequited affection. A single giggle carried across the empty back stage stung in his chest watching one of the headliner’s hands settle on her upper arm through what appeared to be part of a physical explanation of part of a story he was sharing with her.

Trying to ignore the contact and conversation with her he eased into his seat and mentally counted down the minutes until he caught sight of her joining them, but no luck was to be had as the tapping of his fingers on his thighs ended with the dimming of the lights signaling the opener.

“And coming now to the stage, Bunny Pear!” The entire cast turned their attention to the stage whispering disbelieving comments as to the name of the comic being called out to the stage. All confirmed as the same woman in the maroon sweater and jeans back stage.

.

Across the stage you gave an awkward few skipping steps trying to hop over the set of chords taped down you were trying to be certain of missing. Instantly the front seven rows stood up and cheered loudly only to have the cast and staff filled balcony do the same making you roll your eyes through a giggle on your way to the mic stand aimed at your forehead. A loud whistle came from the front row while you pulled the mic free and raised it to say, “Whatever you are being paid, it is far too much for all that.”

Moving the stand to the side of the stage you giggled as you eyed the stand, “For those of you who don’t know me, don’t worry, there is no shrink ray involved, I am simply travel sized and apparently secondhand priced for your convenience.” A few whistles came from the front few rows as you moved closer to the center of the stage, “Also for the convenience of this theater. I will tell you, not half an hour ago I was settled on snuggling up with a big plate of nachos for a long movie marathon that I absolutely was not going to fall asleep through daydreaming my own versions to those movies. But of course, one phone call later, I am severely under dressed compared to the headliner.” You shrug, “For short notice you get comfy.”

The scattered laughter died down when an audience member asks at the lines visible just under your elbow when you brushed your ponytail over your shoulder, “What’s on your arm?”

With a grin you raise your sleeve and shift your arm for them and the camera swinging lower to get a clear shot of it, answering with a chuckle, “It’s a tattoo. It says ‘I’ve had better’ beside a jaw mark of a baby crocodile with a little cartoon chef croc beside it.”

You chuckle again through the same guy asking, “Why?”

Wetting your lips you answered, “Ok, when I was about three we all moved to Australia.”

Woos came from a section in crowd, “Yes! Well we had this pond on our land fed from this river not far away, and it filled with these fish, so we got these five crocs that would just hang out around it. I guess the former owners were pretty friendly with them cuz they would let us walk around them. Couldn’t climb on them or anything but they’d take the food we’d give them.

So when I was almost ten my dad got in touch with Steve Irwin,” More cheers erupted through the audience you paused for with a weak chuckle. “Through a friend from work, who’d told him about the crocs, so he dropped by for lunch one day and he goes out and sees why one of them wouldn’t let us touch them.”

You raised your hands to mark the size of the object, “There was part of a massive hook in one of their sides, completely healed over, so he got some vets involved to get it removed. But it pissed the others off so when he came out to let it loose again I was sitting in the small dock we had and this baby just, wanted to show off I guess, and just pops up on the deck and just clamps down on my arm.” 

Laughs came from the audience as you paused with a nod and a giggle to yourself, “I scream, one of the bigger crocs, it wasn’t like a growl, but it clearly said something, and the baby let me go and just sort of bopped it’s nose against my arm then sort of walked away embarrassed. It didn’t break my arm or anything but it left a scar so when I was 14 my dad let me get a tattoo to make it look less, gruesome I guess.”

More laughs came from the audience, “But ya it wasn’t all bad, I didn’t cry or anything, just screamed out of shock. We have a pretty cool picture of it from my brother. Oh ya. Steve’s trying to get closer to me, my eyes are all bugged out and I’m screaming and the little guy is just holding on my arm. The croc sort of made it up to me, came out of the house for the next week finding dead fish on the back porch, if it wasn’t them then, well we had a weird neighbor there for a bit.” Earning another set of laughs.

.

“As I think about it there’s a sort of pattern in my life of just close call after close call surrounding water for me.” Your head tilts slightly, “When Dad was working our Uncle usually watched us, guess what he did. Lifeguard on the beach.” Laughs sounded and you nodded with a grin and a giggle, “Oh yes, you know what Australia has, blue bottles.”

You wet your lips through a round of knowing calls and oohs from the group from Australia you pointed at for a moment then moved to walk over in front of them, “For those who don’t know, they’re sort of like jelly fish, just sort of float ashore. Like me, you could be just innocently building a sand castle, then out of no where, a shriek of bloody murder splits through the air.”

The Ausies groaned and laughed, “You would think you’re safe on land, but no, not with blue bottles. No. My Uncle found us, it was four of us with this, herd I’m gonna call it, just coiled around our legs. Took years to have those scars fade and I still have a couple spots on my inner thigh, so ya, not really noticeable, to anyone but me really.”

.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve been keeping up with the matches lately. My friends and siblings and their spouses get together to watch them. I usually hang out with guys. I have nine brothers, ya.” You paused at the gasps, whistles and laughter. “And I hang out with them because I was told to.” You let out a giggle then wet your lips.

“No, the women all are sitting there watching the matches and they have these fantasies, you know the ones.” Women let out knowing whistles, you continue in a sultry voice with narrowed eyes exaggerating their recounting of the fantasy, “Oh we’re alone in the locker room, and he’s just off the field, and he’s just rippling and dripping in sweat and just staring at me with this hungry stare.” Your voice switches back, “And they always say,” Your voice switched again, “You know what I would do?” Switching your voice back you continued, “And I always answer, gag.” The audience burst into laughter which you talk over, “And they all look at me.”

The laughter died down a bit, “No, I have NINE brothers! I  _lived_ in a locker room. I keep telling their partners but they never listen. You got them after their awkward don’t wanna bathe stages. No I lived through it!! You do not know how disgusting men can be until you ask their sisters, and even then you don’t believe us!! I can no longer smell,” The Audience erupted again and you shrugged, “Just can’t except for cookies and brownies, which really must be just built into our DNA. Other than that, just burned it out.”

You wet your lips again with a mischievous smile looking at the camera moving closer to you from its shot over the audience, “So, I went to my Brothers’ place and I caught them after they played a backyard football game, so I just told them, don’t bathe.” The audience erupted again as you cocked your head for a moment through another giggle, “And they looked at me, and I said, no, trust me, they want it.” Laughter grew again.

You added a bit louder for emphasis, “And they did it!” then your voice drops to whisper, “and it was priceless!”

You paused again, “Next game, we’re all sitting around the couch, I go to grab the refills and I hear it. The fantasy comes back up again, and it’s changed.” The audience laughed in anticipation, your voice switched to sultry again, “He’s fresh out of the shower,” laughs, “his second shower,” more laughter, “in his towel after he’s gotten back to the freshly cleaned hotel room he rented, with his gym bag locked away in a vat of soap and bleach…” more laughter.

.

“Living with brothers is interesting cuz they see films and, as sisters go, we never really had a lot of problems, never really had the animosity most films and shows display. I will say my oldest brother did try to blackmail me once.” Laughs, “Over baseball cards.” Laughs, “I wouldn’t give him the one he wanted, so we get home and he snatches my diary and he says,” your voice switched to a little boy’s voice, “‘I’m gonna tell everyone in school what it says.” You voice switched back, “And I shrug and say go for it. Do it, I dare you! I need the publicity.” Laughs spread through the crowd again.

“And he flips through it, I will tell you, when I was ten what I wanted to be more than everything was a food critic,” expecting laughs, “So that’s what I did. Every meal, home, school, visiting relatives. And I was dedicated!” more laughs you continued to talk over, “I made certificates and taped them up on the wall, sent them to relatives, the school didn’t care but I taped them up anyway, they tore them down but they didn’t find the other twelve places I put them up each week.”

After another pause you continued, “The worst review, the one that made my family just lose it, casserole at Aunt Susan’s, all it read, ‘I’ve had better.’” Laughter grew in the audience as you gestured to your tattoo saying without the mic, ‘making sense now?’ then you raised the mic again, “I sent her that! Me as a kid, just ruthless and blunt. And I still do it!”

Pause, “Grew up, dream changed, family said ‘if you think you can do better then do it’, so I went to culinary school. Got kicked out of culinary school,” loud laughs as you giggle, “Guess why, we were tasting recipes from the instructor, me, end of the line, again, shrug, ‘I’ve had better’.” Louder laughter you giggled through again, “Oh I graduated, but he sent me home that day because he had just had it,” laughs, “oh no, that wasn’t the first time. First time he reacted to it so much though.”

“Graduated that, couldn’t find a job in a kitchen, not that glowing of a recommendation letter in my file, apparently opinionated isn’t as complimentary to other as it is to me.” Laughs, “So I started in makeup. Logical leap. I work on films and shows now.” Whistles and cheers came from the balcony making you giggle again at the unrecognizable strangers up there, “Yes, great use of the degree. I do bring in snacks now and then and just shrug when they ask who did it so I can hear the brutal truth.” Laughs came from up there again mingling with those from the floor level.

“I always get, again with my brother’s partners, questions about the actors I work with, because I’ve done both the full body make up and prosthetics, rarely do just the simple touch ups or fake cuts for usual films, all or nothing.” Pause for another soft giggle, “So I get the hot guys and ladies and I get to paint even the crack of their ass sometimes.” More laughs and whistles.

“They ask me if I ever get hit on,” You shake your head, “Not really,” to the stunned group of men in the front couple rows you peered at saying, “Again another description of me, intense. I get lost in games on my phone with my brothers between when I’m needed, and I’m in that zone, so they come and ask me if I can do something and I very lowly reply in the after glow of my victorious battle,” Your voice switches to a determined challenging tone, “I am on it!” Earning more laughter, far louder in the balcony up top from the staff knowing it to be true.

“I work with adults who dress up and walk around in sets, often green screens having to imagine more than half of their worlds and costars that will be digitally added later, so they’re acting against a green ball on a stick,” you nodded again, “Yes, I’m the weird one… So a lot of the time I just people watch. Why the Enquirer doesn’t talk to me more I have no clue, I see it all. Hugh Jackman,” you step closer to the audience pretending to tell them a secret, “worked with him last year, loves apples. Eight out of ten times offered up against a banana, takes the apple.”

.

“But yes, do I get hit on, flirted with, asked out, often because they’re dehydrated or just missing their families or need to blow off some steam after being someone else for so long. My favorite question, one that makes my brother’s groan, is if I have dreams about them.” Cheers, whistles and claps sounded as a pair of elbows nudged Lee’s arms making his blush, which the dim theater thankfully hid as you said in a playful tone, “Ooooh you bet I do!”

“Latest one, now I have been dying to tell someone. Just the other day, Dean O’gorman,” massive cheers and whistles while he laughed up top, “Shirtless, always shirtless. Cuz, dimples,” fake whisper with hand by mouth, “not just on his face,” You turned sideways lifting the back of your shirt, “you know the ones right at the end of the spine.”

You turn forward again lowering your shirt as you nod and bite your lip through the loud cheers again covering your giggle, your voice dips into the sultry tone again, “Anyway, him me, folding laundry, he puts a shirt on then leaves.” Your voice switched back and you nodded at their disappointed awws, “I know right.”

You pretend to grow more agitated partially pacing on the stage while Dean rubs his hand over his mouth wondering where you’re going with this, “But I am pissed, it’s out anniversary and he hasn’t spoken to me at all. Of course he’s seeing someone else, but I turn to just let him have it as I hear that door behind me close,” you freeze in the center of the stage waving your hand for emphasis before miming the rest with your hands. “And the other half of the room is packed with flowers and candy and teddy bears and a new puppy and he’s holding this bottle he says is the perfume that is the essence of our love.” Audience chuckles, “And I am in tears, because I can’t smell it, but he doesn’t know why he just thinks he scored big time.” More laughs.

“Anyways, he is seeing someone else, so I go to set and spray all his clothes with the perfume and nothing, no angry Wife showing up the next day, so I take the essence of our love and put it in his water bottle. And he downs it, cheating asshole drank it!” loud laughter as Dean chuckles and you just keep talking over the crowd, “He found out about my nose and gave me bottle fucking water!” another pause for laughs in a slow accepting nod as you wet your lips again, “So I bought him bright green and orange shirts with swear words on them cuz in my dream he’s color blind and thinks he’s wearing plain grey t’s.” Dean covers his face laughing hard at your curt addition in the sea of laughing actors.

“Next one, just me and Richard Armitage,” Ooh’s come from the balcony while hands patted his shoulders and arms, you giggle again, “This one, sadly not as in depth, came from a power nap on set. I’m making breakfast and he’s brooding over his next script getting into character sipping on his tea. He looks up, and I’m in a chipmunk costume, don’t know why. He chuckles giving me that dazzling smile and eye twinkle, takes the breakfast burrito and leaves to go to set.” You pause for a moment, “Again, turn around, only to find wall of, you know those yarn newspaper cutout boards they have on crime shows.” Crowd nods, “All about me.” You shrug, “Apparently, I am in hiding and he has to find me for some reason, and the face paint and hood just makes him shake his head and say, nope, not that one. You can always trust a chipmunk.” Crowd laughs, “Never did get an answer why he was looking for me.”

“Ok,” You spot the warning light for a few minutes left, “Last one, Lee Pace,” Instantly the air changed up top in the balcony while grins grew on all the faces of the actors and staff when they stopped cheering and whistling, “If you don’t know who he is, mainly you guys down here. Good, cuz for the next three minutes he’s mine.” Instantly Lee’s smile tripled through the chuckles around him while you turned to claim the mic stand you put back in the center of the stage.

Again your voice dropped to the sultry tone again, “We’re just talking and he’s got that velvety voice and sparkling hazel eyes, just, using all of his size and essence to his advantage over me. Leaning in, takes his hand,” your free hand rises to stroke the backs of your curled fingers along the stand miming along,” and strokes my cheek saying in a husky purr, every time I see your eyes, it just makes my heart go,” your voice switches back for a moment, “and it’s important to know his eyes played this out perfectly,” Every time I see your eyes, it just makes my heart go,” the mic slid to be cupped in your palm as you imitate your alarm clock sound, making the crowd loose it as Lee covers his face from laughing so hard nearly sliding out of his chair when he slumped back through Richard doubling over covering his face through Dean and Aidan flopping over Graham’s sides in his forward slump while he wiped his cheeks.

You readjusted the mic in your palm, “Woke up, nearly jumped out of bed, in tears,” the actors are all wiping their cheeks.

“And I just know… He’s known and complimented and flirted with countless women.” You nod and wet your lips, “But I just know, we had something,” you say in a fake tearful voice deepening Lee’s grin, “Because you just don’t say something like that to just anyone.” Laughs fill the room while Lee chuckled again sending you a loving gaze you could not see, “And I’ve seen him since then, I can tell he knows it, we have a connection.”

You nod, “And I just want to let each and every one of you know, it’s time to wake up cuz that’s my time and if you see Richard Armitage, don’t you dare tell him I was here!!” Earning more laughter as you giggled through your turn and awkward wave in your trot backstage through the audience whistling and cheering over raucous clapping. Lasting for a few moments before the music for John cut on and he trotted his way out hopping over those same chords you had avoided to steal your left over energy you’d drawn from the crowd.

Shakily you exhaled and shook your hands making your way to your Brother in the spare dressing room where he had a spread of tacos waiting for you and your growling stomach. When you sat down he kissed your cheek passing you the rest of the cash you were offered to fill in yet again easing the worries and wallets of the show manager in the great bargain of a grand and a spread of tacos for you. Steadily you calmed down as you filled your clenching stomach and leaned back at the last of your tacos to enjoy the show on the monitor on the wall. Not soon after you had your feet propped up on the stool nearby waiting for your brother to get off work to drop you off again. Two figures entered the doorway however reminding you of the usual audience members that wait around to do meet and greets with you when you perform still waiting in their seats.

Across the stage you trekked and sat down to answer their questions and pose with them as the eight rows that had waited for you filed out in twos and threes. When you went to turn and rise again your eyes followed the legs behind you to the smirking Brit standing behind you. Richard’s hand lowered to help you up as your face turned a light pink through his low chuckle, “Where have you been hiding? With all of that energy trapped inside you?”

A smile crept across your face as Dean stepped closer saying, “I don’t think I’ve ever actually enjoyed being called a cheating asshole before in roles, never had to in real life. But I do love your plan of revenge,” his dimples deepened as he teased, “If only I were color blind.” As he chuckled and slid away at Graham’s tug on his arm in the group’s shift away leaving you with Lee, who was standing behind you.

In a sheepish grin under his adoring gaze he stated, “We’re going out for ice cream. I could buy you one?” He wet his lips and inched closer to you, “Then maybe over dinner tomorrow I could tell you exactly, what I think of your eyes.”

Through a playful challenging gaze you said, “If you make that sound, I swear-,”

Your words cut off and you let out a squeaking giggle as he scooped you up in his arms carrying you to join the others playfully replying, “I would never dream of it. You, me and that wild imagination of yours riding off into the sunset.” His head turned to you when your hands settled finally on his shoulders timidly drawing his eyes to yours when he stopped walking leaving you at the end of the empty stage, “It’s never just steam with you. Not once. So far from it.”

“We spend hours in that trailer together each day.”

He nods, “And I still somehow underestimated this connection of ours, can you forgive me and give me another chance.”

You pursed your lips then said, “It’s going to cost you.” He raised a brow, “My Brother invited me to bowling on Wednesday, I need a partner.”

Lee grinned, “I would love to.” After a stolen peck on your cheek you relaxed in his arms until you neared the hall the others were waiting in before he set you down and led you to the waiting van and grinned as you had to sit on his lap to the ice cream and back to your place oddly enough not that far from his.

 


End file.
